


非敌

by TravaRusevina



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 56,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravaRusevina/pseuds/TravaRusevina
Summary: “玛玛哈哈”作品，现代架空背景，原载于百度水托吧
Relationships: Sergio Ramos/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “玛玛哈哈”作品，现代架空背景，原载于百度水托吧

拉莫斯再次看见那个男人的时候，几乎反射性地跳起来，护住在一旁的伊丽莎白。

男人进来得悄无声息，身姿轻盈优美得如同怡然在雪山奔走的白狐。一行保镖和佣人都尚未发现有不速之客闯入，他便来到了他面前。

而拉莫斯，迅捷得就像一只豹子。他的速度甚至比男人更快。

他能感到伊丽莎白孱弱的身体在他的身后不停颤抖，如同对眼前这个容貌和手段一样发指的男人无声的控诉。

漂亮得像是天使，却残忍得像是恶魔。

“费尔南多·托雷斯，”拉莫斯面无表情地直视着他，“你又来干什么？”

托雷斯没有回答他的问题，一双漂亮的眼睛最终定格在他握住伊丽莎白的手上，微笑着说道：“塞尔吉奥，她可不是你的妻子。”

这个时候，他居然还能笑得出来，居然还能以这样的表情提到他的妻子。

拉莫斯握住伊丽莎白的手忍不住又紧了紧，无声地安抚身后的女子——自己已故妻子的妹妹。

“你闭嘴！”身后的伊丽莎白恨不得挣脱拉莫斯的手冲上去杀了托雷斯，“姐姐就是被你杀死的！你有什么资格提她？”

托雷斯好看的脸冷了冷，眼睛绕过拉莫斯，毫无畏惧地落在伊丽莎白身上：“请问伊丽莎白小姐，你是亲眼看见我杀死了你姐姐？”

伊丽莎白甚至觉得，这样的眼神中不仅有鄙夷，还有怜悯，一想到这男子落到这种境地却还是高高在上地怜悯自己就让她忍不住发疯：“证据确凿！况且你还有动机……”

“哦？是什么动机？”预料到她会怎么说，托雷斯又恢复了一脸似笑非笑的神情，目光重新落回拉莫斯身上。

“你……你嫉妒姐姐……因为你喜欢……你喜欢……”伊丽莎白涨红了脸，男人与男人之间的感情对她一个姑娘来说太过惊世骇俗，难怪她说不顺畅。

拉莫斯微微叹了口气，“伊丽莎白。”他只是叫了她的名字，带着安抚和阻止的性质，却也足够让伊丽莎白住口。

“怎么不让她说下去了？塞尔吉奥……”

拉莫斯冷冷地打断他：“你今天究竟是来干什么的？”

他站的地方距离警铃处很近，只要他按下它，整座别墅就会被拉莫斯家族的人围得水泄不通，任托雷斯插翅也难飞。

他看了看警铃，又看了看托雷斯。

托雷斯微笑着：“你是想说我再不走你就叫人来么？其实何必叫人，就算是一对一，我又何尝胜得了你？难道你其实是怕我被这里的人看见想让我赶快走？”

见拉莫斯神色冰冷不答话，他心情又好了起来，这才说明了来意：“塞尔吉奥，你看看这个。”

他小心翼翼地从怀里掏出了一个红色丝绒布的小盒子。

仅仅是打开它，拉莫斯就变了神色：“这是……”海蓝色的宝石，纯净得几乎透明，目光渗过它去，整个世界都是一尘不染的淡蓝，仿佛刚经洗涤。

美人鱼的眼泪。

西班牙遗失的国宝，也是拉莫斯被政府方雇用去查明下落的东西。

现在它就在托雷斯的掌心。

如果拉莫斯找不回它，别说他个人的名声会随之受损，整个家族在西班牙的地位也会因此岌岌可危。

“怎么会在你手上？”

托雷斯无所谓地关起盒子，扔给拉莫斯，“这你不必管。我自有方法。”

“你想要什么？”拉莫斯的声音依旧非常冷淡，和他刚才安抚伊丽莎白的语气截然不同。

“我想让你，”托雷斯直视着他的眼睛，一字一句地说道，“亲自去查你妻子死亡的真相。”

他根本没有杀他的妻子。对于没有做过的事情，托雷斯不会承认，却也没有向任何人解释的必要。

而这个人，这个人是不一样的，他必须向他解释，甚至不惜冒着生命危险盗来美人鱼的眼泪，只求一个机会。

对于这样的托雷斯，拉莫斯不能说是不震惊的。

可是他现在也无法确认眼前这个人究竟是不是杀害自己妻子的凶手。

他叹了口气，说道：“我知道了。你走吧。”

伊丽莎白并没有阻止托雷斯。她只是站在拉莫斯身后，咬住嘴唇看着这两个男人对话。

托雷斯离开时的身姿仍然如来时般美丽而优雅，轻而易举地逃过了每一处警卫。

拉莫斯看着他的背影，一阵恍惚。

是什么时候开始这个人都是以这样的姿态在他面前消失的？

优雅翩然的轻盈身姿，在拉莫斯眼里怎么看都只是像个不肯好好走路偏要跳窗而出的孩子。

但是拉莫斯仍是忍不住，把这样的身形和七年前绝然离去的背影联系在一起，单薄的、有着让人心疼的寂寞，步履间却也不灭让人望而却步的骄傲。

那一次拉莫斯伸出了手，却没有触碰到他。

他终是没有回头。


	2. Chapter 2

他们曾在一所中学，那也是他们认识的地方。

托雷斯转校来的那一天，拉莫斯和往常一样过着规律的生活：早期，晨练，巡视整个年级的早自修，然后回教室上课。

这是作为学生会会长的必要功课。

这所学校不仅是当地最好，在整个西班牙也享有盛名，进来的学生本身出类拔萃不说，家庭背景也是考量因素之一：有权，或者有钱，这样你才能被这所学校所接纳。

是故，在这样一所学校，每天都可能有学生因不堪重负而退学，也会有新的学生取得试读资格。

拉莫斯抬起头，看着班主任新介绍的三名学生。

托雷斯是其中之一。

那张脸着实让所有人发出啧啧的惊叹声，当时就有人拿这脸和校花比较，结论是不相上下。

托雷斯只是低下了头，耳根微微泛红。

若不是几天后发生的事情，拉莫斯几乎以为这是个性格内向的温柔少年，而不是令他头痛了一整个学期的费尔南多·托雷斯。

托雷斯可以进入这所贵族学校的原因并非如拉莫斯这般身后拥有显赫的家族，仅仅是因为他的父亲交了足够的赞助费用。

有钱和有权，在这所学校所分配到的地位是不同的，这也解释了为何拉莫斯可以稳坐学生会会长两年而无人质疑。

而像托雷斯这样的，身后没有家族势力，又生得一张漂亮的脸，就难免会惹上一些自以为是的人。尽管他们对同性恋像是对待什么不得了的病毒一样恶心，但调戏一个比女孩子还漂亮的男孩子在他们的定义里绝对算不上同性恋。

当然，他们的结局惨不忍睹。当时的托雷斯身手虽不像现在这样洒脱自如，但要对付几个同龄的学生还是没什么问题。

拉莫斯作为学生会主席，又与那几个企图调戏托雷斯的孩子有几分交情，于是被恶人先告状。那群家伙声泪俱下地控诉托雷斯把他们打得多么多么惨，还把身上青青紫紫作为证据展示给拉莫斯看。

拉莫斯不动声色地：“好，我去了解一下情况。”

他找到了托雷斯。托雷斯显然以为拉莫斯是作为那群家伙的朋友来找他讨回“公道”的，漂亮的脸上冷若冰霜：“有什么事情么？”

那时候托雷斯还不像现在这样，戴上了八面玲珑的面具，拉莫斯记得彼时的他对人冷淡，但其实又容易害羞得很。

拉莫斯不失礼节地微笑：“听说你打伤了我的朋友。”

托雷斯的脸色又冷了几分：“那你得问他们做了什么。”

拉莫斯一愣，随即道：“他们做了什么？”

“你……”托雷斯以为他是明知故问，脸立刻红了，一脚就向拉莫斯身上去，“混蛋！”

托雷斯出脚的速度非常快，有力的腿在昨日为他给那群妄图调戏他的家伙添了不少伤，今天却落了空。

拉莫斯只是轻轻闪避，长发在空中飞扬而起，继而落下，他的身体便与托雷斯的脚擦过。

拉莫斯苦笑着，“出手真狠啊，难怪昨天他们……”

“少废话！”收了脚，托雷斯立刻出拳，他在心里已经模拟着眼前这张英俊的脸被他的拳头伺候后会是什么样的姿态。

可是拳头落了空。

拉莫斯的手掌包裹住托雷斯的整只拳，托雷斯就像打进棉花里一样柔软无力。

只是轻轻一拉，拉莫斯把人拉到了自己身侧。

他非常意外地在两人近距离之后看到了托雷斯脖子处的红点。

托雷斯见他的眼神，就知道他看到了什么，一手挣不开他，只好拿另一只手欲盖弥彰地将领子往上翻了翻。

“这是什么？”拉莫斯皱着眉头问。

他问得这样直白，托雷斯只好回答得直白：“你的好兄弟们弄的。”虽是恶狠狠的语气，脸色却是红润的，被人问这种事情他难免有些害羞。

拉莫斯惊讶地看着他：“他们难道是同性恋？”这不能怪他，他从小受到的教育都太过正直，完全不能给男性对男性的身体产生兴趣下别的定义，说完又摇了摇头，“不可能，他们都是有女朋友的。”

但是那群家伙都不是省油的灯，他是知道的。要说眼前这个眸色清冷又容易脸红的男孩无缘无故把他们打了一顿，他也不相信。

托雷斯终于挣开了他的手，转身就走。

拉莫斯有些好笑地叫住他，“喂，打不过你就要走啊？”

托雷斯转头看他，面无表情，“不然怎么办？”

拉莫斯想了想，无奈地答道：“确实也没什么办法，你走吧。”

“你……”，托雷斯咬了咬牙，“神经病。”

拉莫斯看着那头灿烂的金发消失在自己视线，金发的主人似乎还余怒未消。

在觉得有趣的同时，他也不忘记自己找托雷斯的本来目的。虽然同性恋什么的太过无稽，但他不由自主地就是有些相信他。

拉莫斯摸着下巴，如果自己什么都不做，那群家伙应该不会对托雷斯善罢甘休吧？

姑且就这么看着，反正双方都不是省油的灯。

如他所料。第二天那几个家伙见拉莫斯没有为他们讨回“公道”，商量着去给托雷斯“赔罪。”

“昨天的事真是对不起啊，放学后大家一起喝一杯酒算了吧？好歹给点面子。”放学后经常有俱乐部活动，一起喝点酒什么的学校也见怪不怪，算不得违反校纪的事情。

托雷斯看了一眼那个来“道歉”的人，点了点头说，“行，那就在学校行政楼的天台吧。”

拉莫斯远远地听着，差点笑出声来。

观察敏锐的人会发现，每天放学后严肃正直的教导主任同志都会上行政楼的天台溜达一圈，俯视一会儿校园，再行离去。

这件事情拉莫斯知道，刚转校来的托雷斯观察了没几天就发现了，而那群粗线条的家伙却想都不想就答应了，“好啊好啊。”

说完互相之间使了个眼色，不乏奸计得逞后的得意。

这样的闲事，拉莫斯原本无意去管，但想到昨天托雷斯说的话，他又忍不住去一探真假。

闲庭信步着，也就走到了行政楼的天台，远远的就看到那群浑然不知可怕的教导主任正在临近的家伙们拼命给托雷斯灌酒。

结局自然可想而知，得益于托雷斯把时间卡得恰到好处。

他的衣领几乎要脱落的时候，教导主任瞪大眼睛看着这令人难以置信的一切，僵硬地说道：“你们在干什么？”压抑的怒气让他的声音听起来比平时更为刻板恐怖，在那几个调戏托雷斯调戏得非常兴奋的家伙耳中无异于催命符。

于是这天这所校风严谨学校的教导主任留下加班，目的自然是给那几个混蛋学生开处分单。

处分原因写得非常婉转：对同学不友好。

这时候，托雷斯正在天台整理自己被扯乱的衣服。

看上去有点努力地在把衣服扣子扣成原样，动作远不如平时利索。

一只手按住了他在扣衣服的手。这只手昨天包容了他整个拳头，而今天，则是将他的手指按在掌心处，“我来吧。”声音带着微微的叹息。

在这只手里，无论是拳头还是手指，向来都是绵软无力的。

托雷斯大概真的是体力不济，不再挣扎，任由他把脱落的两颗扣子扣好，“你看了多久？”

“有一会儿了。”

托雷斯抿着嘴唇，不说话，想要站起来。

“小心。”拉莫斯过去扶他。

“我已经偷偷倒掉不少酒了，”托雷斯皱着好看的眉头，“还是中招了。他们居然在里面下药。”

也许是中了迷药或是酒精的原因，他整个人看上去不再是冷冰冰的模样，脸上的红晕衬出了点点的美人雀斑，又一副疏离的样子，看上去竟有些矛盾的可爱。

拉莫斯无奈地叹道：“你这又是何必，竟然以自己的身体为赌注……”

若是教导主任今天恰好有事提前离开，他又怎么办呢？想到这里，拉莫斯就禁不住后怕起来。

托雷斯无所谓地摊了摊手，“不然有谁会相信呢？公正耿直睿智无双的学生会主席大人，”他唇边扬起一抹讥诮的笑容，“你不是也没信么？”

拉莫斯看着他，半晌才说，“对不起。”

托雷斯轻轻哼了一声。

拉莫斯说道：“我送你回家。”

托雷斯挣开他的手，“不用。”

他走路都颤颤巍巍的，这样的姿势用来形容酒鬼是狼狈不堪，但在托雷斯身上，怎么看都有种凄迷的美。

拉莫斯忍不住扶住他，叫了辆计程车。

司机问道，“去哪儿？”

“不说。”不知是醉意还是药力的关系，此时的托雷斯已经有些不太清醒。也许是卸去了全身的防备，才让酒精和迷药的威力发作，神志不清得几乎有几分孩子的意味。

拉莫斯无奈地回答司机：“先开着吧。”

再去看托雷斯时，他居然已经睡着了。那双可以让无数少女失魂落魄的眼睛阖上，安静的睡颜也不减惊艳，难怪让那几个男生忍不住对他下手。

司机不耐烦地催促着：“先生，到底要去哪里？”

拉莫斯笑笑：“先生请随意。”

司机像看怪物一样打量着这个不到二十岁的英俊男人：“要开到什么时候？”

拉莫斯看了一眼那张不忍惊动的睡颜，脸上淡淡的红色还未完全褪去：“到他醒来。”


	3. Chapter 3

“你……为什么要让他走？”伊丽莎白望着那个背影，恨得几乎咬牙切齿，“他害死了我姐姐！还差点杀了我！”

“对不起，伊丽莎白，对不起……”拉莫斯喃喃地安抚着和自己妻子生得极其相像的女子，“我既然答应了他，就不能食言。”

伊丽莎白眼神一黯，“那你答应姐姐的呢？”

“我也不会食言。伊莉莎，正如他所言，那天并没有人亲眼看见他杀了克洛伊。而对于你的事，我很抱歉……我想他并不知道你对麻药过敏。”

伊丽莎白张口结舌地说不出话来。她知道拉莫斯说得句句在理，可就这么放走了托雷斯，她又怎么甘心？

“伊莉莎，我有事要出去一下。”拉莫斯穿起挂在衣架上的外套，“你一个人好好在家。”

他对于她，永远是一副熟人的丈夫的语气，彬彬有礼得让人心生难过。

“姐夫……我想，不必了。父亲已经安排了飞机来接回姐姐的遗体，顺便把我接回家。”伊丽莎白低着头说道。

拉莫斯怔忡了片刻，随即点了点头，“这样也没错。”

政治联姻不巧缝上新娘在新婚之夜被杀，两个人关系的本质才会立刻暴露：他依旧是西班牙贵族家的少爷，而她，将伴随着诺兰家大小姐的身份入土为安。

从来没有拉莫斯夫人这样的称呼，即使拉莫斯对于那个性格开朗却又能独当一面的姑娘是真心地有好感。

想起在腥风血雨的诺兰家族曾经存在克洛伊·诺兰这样的姑娘，他就心生疼痛。

“你们……什么时候走？”

“应该是下午吧。”伊丽莎白说道。

下午……他想他是赶不回来的。

“再见，伊莉莎，一路平安。”他轻轻与她告别，“日后也许，相见无期。”

十二公里的车程，拉莫斯并没有选择开车，而是叫了计程车。

他穿着干净的休闲装，长发用发带箍起来，飘逸而毫不凌乱，看上去除了太过英俊的样貌之外与普通青年无甚区别。

连司机都以为他只是去郊外打高尔夫的。

拉莫斯在距离目的地一公里左右的地方下车，付完钱对司机致谢后步行而去。

大约走了十五分钟，他来到了这片别墅区最破旧的一间屋子前。

对比别家别墅前的花木繁盛，连青草也是一片郁郁葱葱，这屋子前的杂草丛生实在是大煞风景。

自从费尔南多·托雷斯因杀害英国贵族诺兰先生的大女儿克洛伊·诺兰而被通缉后，这里已经很久没人打理了。

拉莫斯仔细看了一下门锁，没有新近被开过的痕迹，厚厚的一层灰尘也骗不了人。

若是别人看到这里，也许就转身离去。

可是他是拉莫斯。

直觉是一方面，细致入微的观察力却是与生俱来。

他又去看了后窗。后窗大的完全可以爬进一个人。

可惜，后窗上有厚厚一层蜘蛛网，看那厚度绝非是一两天所能积起来的，这让人失望。

不过仔细看就会发现，蜘蛛网是假非真，是人工纤维材料织成的替代品。

这简直有点像孩子的恶作剧，倒也是托雷斯会做出来的事情。

拉莫斯叹了口气，捅破那“蜘蛛网”，纵身跳进了窗户。

托雷斯就在窗户后面注视着他。

拉莫斯不出意外地看到了那个最有嫌疑的杀妻凶手，慵懒地半躺在沙发上，漂亮的眼中眸光四溢。

认识那么多年，即是知道这样的眸色中有刻意引诱的意味，拉莫斯还是会被那样一双眼睛所震撼。

他别开了眼。

托雷斯似笑非笑地看着他，“你还是来了。”

“如你所愿。”

托雷斯起身倒了杯水，一尽地主之谊：“坐。”

外表看起来久无人居的屋子，里面还是和往常一样干净而整洁。拉莫斯没有推脱，接过了水杯：“谢谢。”

语气生疏得让人心泛苦涩，但苦涩不该是属于托雷斯的表情。

他依旧微笑着，配合着男人把刻意的客气进行到底：“请问阁下有何贵干？”

拉莫斯不动声色地说道：“我想知道，那天晚上，究竟发生了什么？”

“能发生什么，我去你订下的新房，却不慎和你新娘的那位妹妹打了个照面。鉴于她想要喊人的意图，我只好动用麻醉枪。但没想到后来我自己却不知被什么迷晕了，等我醒来……”

等他醒来，就成为了杀害克洛伊·诺兰的凶手。

手上沾满死者鲜血的凶器让他百口莫辩。唯一值得庆幸的是他身手敏捷得可以在警察的突围中逃走，当然同时也坐实了凶手的身份。

拉莫斯看着他，半晌才说：“你……让你参加我的婚礼你不来，偏偏要跑去我的新房。”

说这话的时候男人依旧面无表情，语气里却带着微妙的责备。

托雷斯不甘示弱地瞪回他，轻佻的言语隐含不可反驳的理直气壮：“塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，你凭什么觉得我对你的喜欢可以让我看着你和别人结婚而无动于衷？”

“那你去我新房做什么？”

“做什么？难道会是去杀人？”托雷斯笑笑，“我顶多是个小偷而已。”

拉莫斯沉声道：“也没什么好给你偷的。”

“是么，其实那天我是想……把新郎偷走。”

拉莫斯惊讶地看着他。

托雷斯嘴角勾起嘲讽的笑，“询问完毕了么，拉莫斯先生？”

拉莫斯没回答他，直接拿起手机给他的老朋友打电话。

既然问完了在场的人，下一步就必须拿到现场鉴证的结果。除了克洛伊的确死于胸口致命一刀之外，拉莫斯对别的细节尚且一无所知。他不是警察，却有朋友在警局工作，所以想要调到鉴证科的结果并不是难事。

“啊……塞尔吉奥……”电话那头传来抱歉的语气，有些为难地说道，“对不起……”

拉莫斯一愣，“发生了什么？”

“就在刚才，所有关于诺兰小姐一案的资料全部被英国佬带走了。虽说是诺兰先生手下的人，但他们有英国官方签署的公文，我们也不好阻止。”

拉莫斯揉了揉眉心，“知道了。”

摁下挂断键后，他转向托雷斯：“你这儿还有没有什么奇怪的交通工具？我没开车来。”

托雷斯无语道：“难道你想白天架着滑翔翼在天上飞？”

最后他们还是开托雷斯的车回到了拉莫斯的住处。然而，颇具戏剧性地，他们远远地就看到那架印着诺兰字样的飞机正在起飞。

即使用了最快的速度，还是来不及赶到。

那些拉莫斯需要的资料就在那架飞机上，而它将飞离西班牙，望而不得。

他还没来得及思考该怎么办，身边忽然一阵疾风，闪电般的身影轻轻掠过，如鬼魅一般向方驶离地面的飞机跃去，一头金色的头发灿烂得耀眼。

这样的身手，除了托雷斯，还有谁会有？

拉莫斯想都没想，凭借惊人的弹跳力跃过那身影，直接把人按下，顺便收起那人身上预备好张牙舞爪的滑翔翼。

托雷斯在他怀里微微挣扎：“你干什么……本来完全可以赶上。”

“你疯了？”拉莫斯深邃的眼睛盯着他，有一种自己都无法言明的情绪，“你可知道飞机上都是些什么人？诺兰先生派来的人哪里是好惹的？你这样贸然跳上去……”

这个人，怎么能总是拿自己的身体作赌注，一次又一次地让他心惊胆战。

他没有说下去，伸手帮托雷斯整理他被风吹乱的头发。

虽然对拉莫斯阻止自己夺下那些资料的举动非常不满，托雷斯不得不承认，这人的怀抱一如他的为人，有力而温暖。他调整了一个舒服的姿势，问道：“那你准备怎么办？”

拉莫斯的回答简短而如他所料：“去英国。”

不仅仅是鉴证科鉴证结果的问题，克洛伊在西班牙几乎毫无交际圈，如果凶手不是托雷斯，而这又是一桩蓄意谋杀，那问题的根源以及谋杀的动机，十有八九就在克洛伊的故乡——大英帝国。


	4. Chapter 4

托雷斯在厨房看着坐在客厅里的学生会主席大人，开始回思自己是如何让他登堂入室的。

好像是刚睡醒的时候人的思维速度要比平时慢半拍，他眯眼望着计程车的茶色玻璃窗外不急不缓倒退的夜色，也就迷迷糊糊地报出了自家地址。

然后他看到那司机松了一口气的样子。可想而知这位倒霉的司机已经漫无目的绕城开了多久，托雷斯心里为他默哀。

剩余的车程，托雷斯冷着一张脸，既没有和拉莫斯说话，也没搭理司机。

他其实是为刚才醒来后被套出了住址而懊恼。

这样遮遮掩掩地不想让人知道自己的住址，拉莫斯在托雷斯打开房门时就发现了原因。

并不是这里过于简陋，相反，托雷斯家的豪华程度并不亚于拉莫斯的住处，而装潢格局也各有千秋，不同的风格无从评判高下。

然而，哪怕是热情洋溢的西班牙本土格局，也掩盖不了这三层的小别墅里散发的，因为缺少人烟的苍白。那么大的屋子里，竟然只住着托雷斯和老管家博斯克两个人。

从这间别墅被买下起，就只有这两个人。

托雷斯的父亲跟着男人双宿双飞，除了给他用不尽的钱外和他毫无瓜葛；出身高贵的母亲受不了这样的侮辱，因此自杀。

父母的去向让托雷斯尴尬不已，不知如何开口，索性就不想让任何人知晓自己住在这里，以免难堪。

托雷斯那时候还不懂得说谎和伪装，而拉莫斯已经深谙察言观色。

仿佛没什么他不擅长的事。

在四处扫了一眼未发现任何托雷斯父母的痕迹后，他便很自然地打消想了解关于托雷斯家庭的念头。

不揭人伤疤，原本就是绅士该有的风度。

托雷斯微微讶异着，脸色也好看了些，“我有些饿，去厨房煮点东西。”

主语是“我”，端出来的意大利面却是两份加一小盘的分量。他把那小盘子递给了已经在几小时前用过晚餐的老管家：“博斯克叔叔，吃点宵夜吧。”

老管家也真有些饿了，谢过少爷后就开始享用。

接着他把一份面递给了拉莫斯，没说什么，自己坐下来吃自己的。

总是冷着一张脸的漂亮男孩，本质上却不是真的对人不善，这让拉莫斯心中欣然。

最为简单的意大利面，煮熟后淋上肉酱的款式，托雷斯却能把它做得非常美味。面煮得恰到好处，多一分则烂，少一分又太硬，入口绵软亦不失嚼劲。肉酱炒的更让人叫绝，火候掌握得很好，浓香四溢的肉酱均匀地淋在面条上，味道几乎可以和拉莫斯家中高薪聘请的意大利大厨的作品媲美。

拉莫斯的味蕾倍受挑逗的时候，托雷斯皱着眉头，“肉翻炒的时间太少了些，多翻一遍就好了。”

有些事，如果做了却做不到最好，那对托雷斯来说，无疑是令人失望的。

就像前天被拉莫斯一招制住的事情，可以让他耿耿于怀很久。

而现在这个被耿耿于怀的对象正在浑然不自知地享用他做的晚餐，用完后还说要留下来帮他洗碗。

洗碗这样的事情，托雷斯原本以为拉莫斯根本做不好。事实证明他错了，即使是第一次干粗活，拉莫斯也能完成得令人满意。

告辞的时候他有礼得让人无可挑剔，“谢谢你的晚餐。早点休息。”

门被关上。难得有些人气的别墅里又回到了令人感觉不到暖意的状态。

托雷斯叹了口气，拉上窗帘。

他不想看到这一点人气的来源离去时候的样子，矫健的步伐、英挺的背影，以及完美的人生——他怎么会和这样的人有交集？

他想，他自己的一生，可能在一开始的时候就被支离破碎的家庭和他本身难以让人接受的性向所否决。

接踵而来的期末考试，整个学校的孩子都为了能在这所可能是西班牙最好的中学中能有立足之地而拼命。

加之期末考试之后就是圣诞节，一想到如果考试成绩理想能收到如何价值不菲的礼物，他们实在没有理由不在这几天努力学习。

当然有两人例外，一个是拉莫斯，另一个则是托雷斯。

拉莫斯上课不听讲是被默许了的：临近圣诞舞会，有一大堆事情等着他去准备去安排，本身成绩又足够好，性格也讨人喜欢，所有教师对他利用上课时间为公事服务睁一只眼闭一只眼。

托雷斯则不然。他也不认真听讲，却是看奇奇怪怪的书，被教师当堂批评了好几次后依然我行我素。

终于班主任额头青筋一跳一跳地找到拉莫斯，“你是班长又是学生会主席，费尔南多这孩子性格有些孤僻，你去和他聊聊，让他上课不要再惹怒老师了，也让他为自己的未来想想。”

拉莫斯其实一点都不担心托雷斯。他知道他的分寸。

所以他微笑着对托雷斯说：“费尔南多，以后上课要做别的事情，最好不要太显眼哪。”

托雷斯看了他一眼，鄙夷地说道：“你这个学生会会长就是这么当的？”

虽然话是这么说，但托雷斯倒也真的乖乖为自己打掩护，不再那么明目张胆。

他并不在乎老师怎么看自己，却不想让拉莫斯难堪。

那可以算作他唯一的朋友。即使他清楚地知道，几乎所有人都是拉莫斯的朋友。

他早已对不公麻木。

考试成绩公布的那天，拉莫斯才拿到名次就感受到身后有一道嫉恨的目光盯着自己，如影随形。

他忍住心中的笑意，对着目光的主人说道：“费尔南多，才差两分而已，你看你不是比第三多了十几分么。”

托雷斯漂亮的眸子一瞪他，“就是因为只差两分！”

他从小争强好胜，对命运的安排无力抗争，但对于自己可以控制的事情，从不输人。

而拉莫斯让他连续输了两次。一次是身手的较量。第二次是学业。

虽然想战胜那个人想得咬牙切齿，但两分的遗憾让他终究是无可奈何。

拉莫斯很好脾气地笑着，“也许下次就比考得好了。要不要来参加圣诞舞会？”

托雷斯一愣，“圣诞舞会？”

也许是习惯了寂寞，他十分不适应人多的地方，那样喧闹的舞会，光是想象，就足以让他皱眉。

可是看着眼前的人几许期待的目光，他又不忍拒绝。

最终还是点了点头。

拉莫斯莞尔：“圣诞之夜，学生广场，别忘了。”


	5. Chapter 5

拉莫斯是个行动及其果断的人，当下就订了第二天马德里飞往伦敦的机票，并向父亲禀明去意。

他没有坦白他此行是去彻查克洛伊死亡真相，而是简单地说在这个情况下，他应该去拜访一下诺兰先生。

随着年龄的增长，他越发地对家人有所保留，尽管在他们眼里他依旧是完美的家族继承人。

有些事，他看见的，和别人看见的，未必是一样的。

晚上十点半左右，他收到一个没有来电显示的电话。

他几乎可以确定来电的人是谁。这样故弄玄虚的手法，除了真的心存恶意的人，也只有那个人做得出来了。

“你明天就飞往英国？”电话那头问道。

“是。”

托雷斯半坐半躺在沙发上，没握听筒的那只手百无聊赖地绕着电话线，“我想了一下，我有两个办法可以去，一个是用化名……不过我好像现在对另一种更感兴趣。”

另一头沉默了会儿，问道：“另一种是什么？”

“塞尔吉奥，你知不知道，飞机，也是可以用来偷渡的？只是相比坐船的偷渡者，能搭上飞机的就大有来头了，比如国际知名的毒枭、贪污者、走私犯……也许运气好些能观赏到连环杀手也说不定……塞尔吉奥？”

托雷斯疑惑地看了一眼电话，他记得这条隐蔽的线路经过他多次测试，怎么那么容易断线？

这让他不得不怀疑他的通信技术。

三分钟后，电话有了来电提示。这样隐蔽的线路，不知道拉莫斯是用了什么办法拨通的，但托雷斯也不太吃惊。

那个叫塞尔吉奥拉莫斯的人，总是有办法的。

托雷斯接起电话，“刚才是断线了？”

“不，是我挂了。”

“你……”

拉莫斯叹了口气，“我刚才帮你定了机票，明天上午八点的飞机，降落在利物浦的约翰伦农机场，用的是你最常用的那个化名。”

这似乎是再次相见以来，拉莫斯说的最长的一句话。

他的决定自然有他的道理。比起机场治安及其严谨的伦敦，在利物浦这样的地方降落会安全许多，尤其是对于托雷斯这样的“在逃杀人犯”而言。

八点……托雷斯心中呻吟一声，这对习惯睡到十二点的他绝对是个挑战。尤其是这两天借着畏罪潜逃的机会宅在家里，日夜颠倒的作息愈发肆无忌惮了起来。

他正在思考要不要开口抱怨太早了他起不来，拉莫斯说道：“你别迟到。”

“……嗯。”

“自己小心。”

“谢谢。你也是。”

托雷斯挂断电话的时候，心里有些许的不快。

他其实真心想见识一下货真价实的毒枭、贪污走私犯、连环杀人狂是怎么样的，但既然拉莫斯不给他这个机会，他也无能为力。

第二天发生了两件大事。

第一件事准确地来说发生在半夜，有不怕死的人在诺兰先生的豪宅前纵火后逃逸。所幸发现得早，只是烧了一点花草而已，并无人员损伤。

第二件事和拉莫斯有关。作为拉莫斯家族的少子以及克洛伊的丈夫，他前来慰问失去女儿的丈人实属正常，两方也把此事公开给媒体方。谁知他才摆脱了一直跟在他身后的记者们没多久，就遭到了攻击。

如果说有第三件大事，那么无疑是这个事实：在诺兰先生的宅子纵火的人和攻击拉莫斯的人是同一个人。

拉莫斯对人脸的记忆一向很准确，几乎到了过目不忘的地步。更何况是长相那么奇特的人。

更精准地说，奇特的不是那人的长相，而是他的表情。那种表情只有四个字可以形容：没有表情。

这张没有表情的脸在看到托雷斯的时候轻微抽动了一下，由于只是僵硬的肌肉动作，所以看不出他要表达什么情绪。

原本拉莫斯已经制服他，谁知向来处变不惊的拉莫斯看到托雷斯的一瞬间失了神，却给了那力大无比的人一个逃走的机会。

望着那人仓皇逃窜的背影，托雷斯微微一笑，“才刚见面，就要利用我。”

拉莫斯看着他风尘仆仆的模样，忍不住说道：“你要是累，先休息吧。”

托雷斯轻轻哼了一声，便跟上了那人。

他不仅速度快，而且机警得很，那人直到逃累了停下来喘气都没发现身后有人跟着。

身为西班牙皇家特工队最年轻的成员，拉莫斯的追踪技术当然不会不如托雷斯。

只是他现在确实要事缠身。

如今整个英国都知道他拉莫斯少爷将临伦敦，若是再不如约去拜访诺兰先生，实在有点说不过去。再加上昨晚半夜的纵火事件，无论是否应了形式主义，他更有理由立刻去关心一下他。

诺兰先生的豪宅覆盖着浓郁的政要气息，古朴而严肃的风格从别墅的每一个角落彰显，正如其人。唯一看上去添了点生机的花草，昨晚也被付之一炬，一群佣人正在手忙脚乱地植被上新的植物。

前来迎接他的是伊丽莎白。几天前才觉得会相见无期的人，竟然那么快又能相见，实在是造化弄人。

她依旧是文弱苍白的小姑娘，虽然有着一张极其相似的脸，却是和热情奔放的克洛伊完全不同的气质。

“姐夫，去会客室吧，父亲正在等您。”

她愿意叫拉莫斯姐夫，并不代表诺兰先生愿意让拉莫斯以“岳父”称呼。在端着一张脸正襟危坐的老先生面前，拉莫斯斟酌了一下，行礼道：“诺兰先生。”

伊丽莎白小心翼翼地退了出去，带上了门。

室内一下子暗了下来。也不见诺兰去开灯。

其实诺兰的年龄也并不是非常大，五十出头的样子，但是痛失爱女的事实让他看上去不再是拉莫斯上次见到他时的模样，像是突然苍老了二十岁，让人心惊。

诺兰看了拉莫斯一眼，光线晦暗的会客厅里，看不出眼神里有些什么别样意味，“听伊丽莎说，那个人，昨天去找过你？”

“那个人”指的自然是托雷斯。现在全世界都知道托雷斯杀害了诺兰的爱女克洛伊，动机也被口口相传得绘声绘色：托雷斯觊觎克洛伊的丈夫，才对那姑娘痛下杀手。

拉莫斯说道：“确有此事。”

“他是让你去查杀死克洛伊的凶手？”

“不错。”

“那么，”诺兰的声音又下沉了几分，“你相信他？”

拉莫斯答道：“我只相信我看到的。”

“难道克洛伊的死亡，他在凶案现场的确凿证据，不是你亲眼看到的？”苍老的声音隐忍着昭然怒意，像是随时会爆发。

拉莫斯想了想，还是说道：“可是我没有亲眼看见他杀人。”

“他在哪里？”

问得直截了当，拉莫斯回答得也甚是简短：“我不知道。”

诺兰不再说话，像是在辨别他话的虚实。

最后老人无奈地叹口气说道，“你要明白，无论他是不是凶手，现在他都该被缉拿归案。”

无论拉莫斯知不知道托雷斯的下落，现在诺兰都拿他没有办法，只好警告。

“我明白。”

他也明白，有时候该怎么做是一回事，能不能做到却又是另一回事。

诺兰忽然起身，“你跟我来。”

事情接下去的发展，有些出乎拉莫斯的意料。

老人给了他一份文件：“你看一下这个。”

拉莫斯接过，仔细地翻阅，竟是需要他接手的，克洛伊的遗产。

看着拉莫斯询问的目光，诺兰说道：“我也不知道为何她会有这样的遗嘱。”

大约是一个多月前写下的书面文件，经过笔记鉴定确实是属于克洛伊·诺兰无误。女性独有的清秀字迹，一笔一划却是坚定不移的。

“遗嘱是在她死后发现的？”

诺兰点了点头。提起爱女的死，脸上掩饰不住的怆然让他哑声说道，“文件上写的很清楚。你慢慢看，我先出去。”

“诺兰先生——”

诺兰转身望着他，“还有什么事？”

“是您请人带走克洛伊一案在马德里警局的资料的？”

“没错。”

“您是收到匿名邮件暗示这些资料可能会被人带走？”

诺兰微微诧异地看着眼前的年轻人，脸上的皱纹都因为惊讶而舒展了些，“你怎么知道？”

拉莫斯苦笑道：“我也不希望我知道。”


	6. Chapter 6

那年圣诞节的吉祥瑞雪，托雷斯还是没有等到。

率先覆盖校园的，是令人避无可避的流言。他，费尔南多·托雷斯，再一次和“同性恋”这个词联系到一起，成为校园的热门话题之一。

家庭背景和性向被赤裸裸地挖掘出来暴露在众人面前，流言总是以不同地姿态势如破竹地将事情引领向同一个结果：他剩下的那些不堪一击的自尊尽数瓦解，连冰冷的面目都没有力气再维持下去。

面对异样的眼神和不知是同情还是嘲笑的窃窃私语，他只有节节败退的份。

尽管经历过多次，“费尔南多，他们和你没关系，别管他们！”这样的心理暗示却从未奏效，他只发觉命运越发地面目可憎，无力反抗。

人们对异类的惩罚总是分外地残酷、不计后果，而青春期的孩子们确实有充沛的能量将其发挥到超乎想象的境地。

有时候，会重演的不仅仅是可以简略概述的一件事，甚至细琐到细节、手段，可能都是相似的。

在以前的学校里，他曾被恶作剧地关在储物室、女厕所，而这一次孩子们惩罚异类的牢狱则是游泳池。

拉莫斯找到托雷斯的时候，金头发的男孩子已经冷得嘴唇发紫了，脸上的雀斑都隐没在病态的苍白里，漂亮的眼睛一点光彩都不见。

偌大的游泳池静默得可怕。光洁的白色瓷砖反射池水妖冶的蓝，混杂着空气中浓郁的漂白剂味道。托雷斯动了动嘴唇，却发不出声。

拉莫斯脱下自己的外套披在他身上，轻声地安抚他，“先别说话，先出去。”

托雷斯的储物柜是空的。他的衣服早已被那些家伙扔了。

拉莫斯帮他一点一点地擦干上身的水迹，打开自己的储物柜：“你先穿我的。”

托雷斯木讷地穿上衣服，一举一动像是机器控制那样，连思考都没有力气。

拉莫斯等他穿完里衣和外裤，把自己的外套再次套在了他身上。

“费尔南多，你看着我。”

托雷斯抬起头看他。

“没关系的，我送你回家。”

托雷斯动了动嘴唇，终于从喉咙里完整地发声出一句话：“什么叫没关系。”

拉莫斯一怔，一时回答不出来。

他比所有人都见多识广，眼光也长远得多，当然了解喜欢同性根本算不得什么病，只是人群中不那么大众化的一种性向；然而，他又怎么能够要求那些直接把“同性恋”和“艾滋病”、“不男不女”联系在一起的校友甚至刻板的老师们理解他所理解的？

他没有改变所有人的能力，而他一个人，是没有资格对托雷斯说“没关系的”这样的话。

他终究是叹了口气：“我先送你回家。”

托雷斯站起身，慢慢地跟着他走。

一步一步地，就算因为在游泳池边上坐太久双腿僵硬了都没关系，他努力一点，就可以跟上。

那个人走在他前面，长发没有经过刻意的造型与打理，柔顺服帖地停留在在还算不上宽厚的肩膀上。

托雷斯默默地看着，有一刻他几乎以为人生也能如此简单，只要努力一点走他就可以跟上他的脚步。

外面刺骨的寒冷让他从不切实际的错觉中醒悟过来。

拉莫斯转过身，有点心疼地看着他：“还好吗？”

托雷斯点点头，垂下了眼眸。

值得庆幸的是还未到高峰点，计程车比较好叫到，并没有让他们等很长时间。

拉莫斯报出了托雷斯家地址，又让司机把暖气调到最高。

托雷斯的脸上终于有了点血色，手指也灵活了许多。

“谢谢你，塞尔吉奥。”

“费尔南多……你没事就好。”

托雷斯闭上了眼睛，下定决心似的说，“我想我可能要离开这里。”

去一个异地的学校，也许那些令他羞耻的消息不会传播得那么快。

即是那里不会碰到塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯这么好的人，但至少他可以过安定的生活。更何况，现在塞尔吉奥都快成了他想离开的理由之一。

托雷斯转校来的第一天就听说过拉莫斯的大名，相传全校女生有百分之九十以上仰慕他。他当时觉得无稽的很，现在却不得不承认，这个人让人喜欢上，简直太容易了。

一个同性恋对一个同性的喜欢，无需往安全的方面想。

可是托雷斯看不到一点点的希望。他是对他很好，然而他对谁都是这样。与人为善是一种与生俱来的品质，也是对无情的最好诠释之一。

塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯。优秀得无懈可击。

但是他是直的。

总有一天凭借他的背景和天赋可以在高处俯瞰人群，而那时候也许托雷斯只能藏着掖着自己可恨的家庭背景和性向在人群中仰望他。

他甚至连嫉妒他或者喜欢他都会胆怯。

拉莫斯把所有挽留的话都留在了心里。

有时候因为太过理智，所以习惯性地尽量避免做一些对实际情况有害而无一利的事。他其实一点都不想托雷斯离开，有这样一个朋友兼对手，实在是有趣得很。

可是今天这样的情况，除了令他感到愤怒与震惊外，还有深深的无力。

他是出色的人，却不是万能的神，不能随心所欲地控制一切。直白地说，他无法保护他，也无法阻止下一次这样的事情发生。

“准备去哪里？”一如既往的，带着关怀的平静语调，仿佛没有什么事情可以打乱这样的平静。

托雷斯淡淡地笑着，“不知道，也许去国外吧。”

“那也不错。”

“对不起塞尔吉奥。圣诞舞会，我要失约了。”

“没关系。”

有一句没一句的对话在计程车停在托雷斯家的门前时进入尾声。

托雷斯下车对拉莫斯致谢并道别，并没有让他进去的意思，只留下一道有些削瘦却绝不孱弱的背影，比当下寒风更为凛冽的决绝将他几乎冲出口的一句“费尔南多”哽在喉中。

其实如果叫住了他，他仍然不知道该说什么，只是那时候他突然想让他回头再看着他。

那么想。

然而，明知做到了也并不能改变什么的事情，不如不做。

这就是拉莫斯。所以他终究只是看着那道背影消失在自己的视线，被一扇门取而代之。

很久以后，拉莫斯回忆起这一幕时，他才渐渐明白自己当时想紧接在几乎冲出口的“费尔南多”之后的是什么。

是对不起。费尔南多，对不起。

和拉莫斯预感的一样，托雷斯第二天就办理了转校手续，离开了这所学校。

除了拉莫斯，整所学校的学生一致地表现出如释重负，不过很快就把对同性恋的奚落转移到对圣诞舞会的期待上。

一周后的圣诞舞会，拉莫斯与校花克里斯蒂娜不负众望，当选舞会国王与舞会皇后，学校礼堂里大家唱歌、跳舞、互送礼物，青春洋溢的狂欢被演绎到极致。

一年既过，又是新的一年，仿佛什么都没有被改变。


	7. Chapter 7

拉莫斯回到酒店的时候，天已经黑了。

与马德里灿烂的夜色截然不同，伦敦的夜，就算是灯火辉煌，却也点不亮乌云密布的天，月色难见，星云稀疏，实在说不上美。

在不够美的夜里，拉莫斯的房间里却有一位本不该在他房里的美人。

美人穿着标准的酒店服务员制服，笑望着他：“塞尔吉奥，你就这么进来了，如果在这里的不是我而是要对你不利的人，你怎么办？”

拉莫斯指了指门，“我在门上用了三种不同的标记来检验是否有人入侵，结果不仅都被发现，还被故意轮换了。”他扶着额，“除了你，我想不出还有谁有这样的本事。”

这句不知是嘲讽还是赞美的话，托雷斯很自然地把它理解为后者：“谢谢。”还附加了一句，“我带来了巧克力、奶茶、咖啡和牛奶，虽然都是速溶的，不过是我自己调制来外出备用的，味道都还不错，你要喝什么？”

也许需要有人告诉他他们是去查案而不是去度假的，不过拉莫斯不会这么干。

他看了一眼房间里无故如雨后春笋般生长出来的饮料和零食，很好脾气地说道：“还是我自己来吧。”

托雷斯指了指自己身上的服务员服饰，说道：“服务生就该有服务生的样子。”

衣服穿在他身上有些宽大，束腰部分多余几道明显的褶皱，拉莫斯心里不由得为那位被夺了衣服可能至今还安睡在安全通道的服务员默哀。不过鉴于那位正牌服务员可能只会打扫房间而不会帮他准备饮料，拉莫斯还是决定不放过这个享受服务的机会：“咖啡。”

于是托雷斯把速溶咖啡粉倒进杯子里，再倒上开水，用干净的一次性勺子搅拌。

房间里有些苦涩的香气四散开来，托雷斯把咖啡递给他：“请慢用。”

拉莫斯看着他滴水不漏地做完一切，最后接过了咖啡，忽然说道：“费尔南多，你的右手怎么了？”

托雷斯微微怔住。

随即苦笑道：“还能怎么，伤了呗。”

“是你跟踪的那个人干的？”

“不是。”

拉莫斯想了想，说道：“是有人要攻击他？”

“是。”

拉莫斯说道：“你要不要考虑多说几个字？”

托雷斯喝了一口热巧克力，说道：“ 我今天跟着那家伙到了一个商业区，那里人比较多，我怕跟丢，所以就跟得紧了些。谁知道他忽然在那里被一群人攻击，我见他寡不敌众，就帮了他。最后……”他垂下了眼，“那个家伙趁乱逃跑了，我只好也抽身。”

最后一句话，分明是带着歉意的，可是这又怎能怪他？

拉莫斯刚想开口说话，托雷斯忽然又说道：“其实，最糟糕的事情不是我受了伤，也不是我把人跟丢了。”

拉莫斯叹了口气，“我明白。”

最糟糕的是，那个地方是人最多的商业消费区，这意味着，可能有不止一个人看到了托雷斯的脸。前几天还被众媒体戏称为“最美丽的逃犯”的那张脸。

“也许明天，或者马上，全世界的人都会知道我在伦敦，”托雷斯喝完最后一口热巧克力，站起身，“所以我不该再在这里。万一被人看见我和你在一起……”他笑了笑，“明天的新闻可就精彩了。”

虽然好看得过分的脸上还是轻松的表情，但拉莫斯看得出来，他其实不是不沮丧的。

拉莫斯站起来，走向他。就在托雷斯以为他是起身送他的时候，拉莫斯看着他的右臂：“你的伤……”

托雷斯一怔，而后说道：“不碍事。”

“让我看看。”

托雷斯的伤口不浅，但已经经过了很有效的处理，看上去并不算触目惊心，只是在过于干净白皙的手臂上堪堪有这样一道鲜红的伤痕，让人觉得难过。

拉莫斯默然注视着那道伤口，而托雷斯注视着他。长发挡住了他的脸，托雷斯看不清他脸上的神情。他随心所想地用手拨开他的长发，可是那双眼睛却又被浓密的睫毛遮掩。

“塞尔吉奥……”托雷斯拉起衣襟，“你……”

拉莫斯询问地望向他。

托雷斯摇了摇头：“没什么。”

拉莫斯没有追问，而是意味不明地伸手抚了抚他的头发。

托雷斯起身：“我先走了，有事随时联系。”

“可是你的零食……”

托雷斯微微一笑，“留给你吃吧！”

入口面积不大的伤口却让行动都有细微的迟滞，想必是不浅的。

这样锋利的军刀，恐怕是出自名家之手，指使者能派出这样一队人，实力不容小觑。

偏偏选择用军刀而不使用枪支，原因也只有一个：他们想留着那个奇怪男人的活口。也许是他身上还藏着什么秘密，或者，他知道些什么不该知道的东西，才会被人追杀。

这个追杀他的人，拉莫斯第一个想到的无疑是诺兰先生。

今天下午拉莫斯离去前询问了他关于宅子被纵火一事，得到的答案是诺兰先生并不知道纵火者是谁，也不知道他为何要纵火。对于答案的可信程度，拉莫斯还是抱着姑且观之的态度。

纵火的那个奇怪的男人为何要纵火？又为何要攻击素未平生的拉莫斯？而最为诡异的是，克洛伊为何在死亡前的一个月立下遗嘱要把产值惊人的诺兰制药拱手赠与他？这些事情又和她的死亡有没有关系？

这堆问题，有些拉莫斯已经有了答案，有些却还是没有头绪。

不过现在不是思考这些问题的时候。

拉莫斯望了一眼深重的夜色。这个时候，外面几乎已经没什么行人了。 

距离那个“最美丽的逃犯”离开也已经有好几分钟。

拉莫斯打开笔记本电脑上的卫星信号接收器，追踪页面上，一个红点正在向着伦敦的市中心移动，每一个转变方向都像经过精密计算一般接近于最短距离。

拉莫斯几乎可以想象得出那人身形在夜色掩蔽中灵巧移动的样子。

虽然知道应该不会有什么问题，拉莫斯还是拎着笔记本电脑和望远镜出了门。路过安全通道时，他果然看到一个衣衫不整的服务生，身形壮硕，靠在墙上睡的正香。

伦敦市警大楼位于市中心处，是政府重点关照的对象，当年光是制造这栋大楼所用的费用就激起了媒体强烈的口诛笔伐，更别提里面各种先进的设施，连英国的皇家特工队看了都嫉妒。

不过在托雷斯看来，这些钱完全没有用对地方。整座大楼的安全系统级别没有达到军事基地级的水平，比起他以前入侵的那些地方，这栋楼根本为难不到他。

难免让人想到金玉其外这样的词。

从叼着手电筒拆卸下大楼后的通风窗开始直到完全进入整栋大楼，托雷斯只用了1分45秒。

每栋楼的正厅灯还都亮着。档案室在11楼，要拿到克洛伊一案的资料并花费不了多久，毕竟是这两天才入档的案件，不会像陈年旧案那么难寻。

唯一的通道就是大楼西侧漆黑一片的安全通道。

托雷斯拿着手电筒爬楼梯，无聊得默默数着楼层。

他的脚步很轻，轻到即使你站在身边也听不到鞋底触底的声音。

托雷斯还在安静得没有一点声响的安全通道里数楼梯。

后面忽然有人开始说话：“费尔南多，如果你再这样走，我保证1分半后你可以与大楼的保安打个照面。”

托雷斯承认他着实被吓了一跳，立刻反射性地回头。

身后空无一人。

托雷斯咬牙切齿地：“塞尔吉奥！你居然在我头发上装信号发射器。”

“如果在你头发上装信号发射器的不是我而是对你不利的人，你怎么办？”拉莫斯说道，口气与一个小时前托雷斯戏谑他的如出一辙。

托雷斯却没有办法像他一样解释。确实是他疏忽了。

他想起拉莫斯抚摸他头发的那个动作，那个小玩意儿应该就是那时候装上去的，而疏忽的原因则是……

托雷斯在心里默默叹了口气，问道：“你在哪里？”

“我在市警大楼西部对面的楼。”

托雷斯双手拉住气窗的上沿轻轻一跳，跃了上去，膝盖撑在并不宽的窗台上往对面看。

长头发的男人正举着望远镜看向这里。

“费尔南多，还有三十秒。”

“知道了。”

托雷斯从起床上跳下，着地无声。然后猫着身子溜进了市警楼正厅，找了个躲避摄像头的位置藏身。

他听到从安全通道里传来的脚步声，渐渐靠近，又渐行渐远。

确定了保安已经走远后，托雷斯返身回到了安全通道。

他和拉莫斯都不是普通人，都有弄到整栋楼保安系统设置的本事，甚至连每个摄像头在哪儿都能一清二楚。

唯一不能控制的是保安本身。虽然和保安打个照面托雷斯不是逃脱不了，但事情会变得麻烦许多。

之后的事情就方便不少，托雷斯从进入档案室到出来只用了三分钟的时间就找到了克洛伊一案的所有资料，两分钟后顺利从通风口爬出。

拉莫斯正从对面的大楼里出来，微笑着看着他。

托雷斯把资料和拔下来的信号发射器重重塞到他手上，瞪大眼睛说：“给你！”

拉莫斯接过去。

“你……为什么？”托雷斯看着那枚精致得不得了的信号发射器。

拉莫斯笑笑，“你把一堆沾满了你指纹的零食留在我这里，还怕人看到我和你在一起？不过是为你走得急找借口罢了。明天早上你在伦敦的消息就会公布于众，警方肯定会加强防范，特别是对于克洛伊一案一切资料的保护。所以有些事情，你必须今晚做。”

这样神采飞扬的自信让托雷斯恨不得吃了他。

托雷斯整理了一下自己的头发和情绪，靠在墙上，双手抱胸地斜睨着他：“现在资料也拿回来了，你要不要回西班牙？”

拉莫斯苦笑着，托雷斯这分明是明知故问，线索都在伦敦，他怎么可能回西班牙。

他没有回答他，只是看着他。

就算在夜色里，拉莫斯也不得不承认他实在是好看得很。

托雷斯被他看得有些不自在，别过头道，“你看着我干什么。你要回去现在和我道别就好。”

拉莫斯当然没有和他道别。

他微笑着望着他，很有绅士风度地说了一句：“你住哪儿？我先送你回去。”


	8. Chapter 8

拉莫斯再见到托雷斯，已经是七年之后。

说起来那仅仅是一个巧合。拉莫斯的朋友开了一个推理游戏俱乐部，由于需要出差的关系无法主持每周一次的俱乐部活动，所以让拉莫斯代为主持。

在朋友的支支吾吾中，他得知这个俱乐部里有一般的人性向都与常人不同。朋友怕他因为这个原因不肯接受，他却坦然一笑：“这也很正常，高智商人群中同性恋比重确实比较大。”

这样的通情达理让朋友欣然把俱乐部交给他。

那周五的七点，拉莫斯准时到达了举行俱乐部活动所在的酒吧。

没有五光十色的灯火，没有让人头晕目眩的音乐，二三十个人三三两两地轻松地互相开着玩笑交谈，和大学里的俱乐部没什么两样。

唯一夺目的是那个在人群中央的人，比七年前更为好看，那时因为过于瘦弱羞涩而被认为像女孩子的错觉也不会再发生，取而代之的是从容不迫的优雅与目光流转之中流露的智慧。

拉莫斯看着他，心里发出一声叹息。

他正想上前跟他打招呼的时候，那个人也看见了他，数秒的震惊后，几乎是从形式化的微笑瞬间变成开心得不得了的样子。

托雷斯挤开人群，来到他面前，熠熠的双眸明如星火地注视着他的眼：“好久不见，塞尔吉奥。”

拉莫斯微笑道：“好久不见。”

托雷斯一手搭着他的肩膀，引领他走向吧台：“代会长大人要喝什么？我请。”

七年后的托雷斯，早已与那个不合群的少年判若两人，在畸形社会与极端顽强的自我意识的挤压下，他可以在过分喧嚣的人群中地戴上从善如流的面具，那张完美别致的脸以及天赋的智慧足以让每个人喜欢他。

短暂得弹指即过却又漫长得能把人折磨得面目全非的流年里，他完成了完美的蜕变。

而这样的蜕变所要经历的痛苦，拉莫斯一想到，就会觉得左胸有些疼痛。

他没有问诸如这些年过得怎么样这样的问题，而是选择性地把关注焦点转移到现在。

“你早就知道这周我会来主持游戏？”

托雷斯抿了一口酒，说道：“上周会长说他这周要出差，会有一个叫塞尔吉奥拉莫斯的人来代替他。我还以为是同名同姓，没想到真是……不过我确实很意外。”

“意外？”

托雷斯笑了笑，看向人群，“塞尔吉奥，你知道么，这些人……他们当中的一半，都是和我一样的。所以我们很谈得来。”

这“一样”所指的，当然是性向。

拉莫斯说道：“我知道。”

托雷斯忽然靠近他，咬着他的耳朵说道：“你长得那么帅，很容易吸引他们的眼光……要小心了。”

他离他很近，拉莫斯甚至可以闻到他身上清爽的沐浴露味道，混合着酒精的微醺，这样的亲密让他有些无所适从。

他不动声色地用酒杯调整了他们之间的距离，说道，“可惜我和他们不是一类人。”

托雷斯又将酒杯靠近嘴边，笑意不变：“是啊。”

这次却不是抿一口，而是无意识地，几乎喝下了半杯。

拉莫斯看着他：“别喝太多，游戏马上就要开始了。”

也许是淡黄色灯光的关系，托雷斯觉得这样的目光实在是温柔得近乎残酷，比起七年前更甚。

就像饮下最名贵的烈酒，以柔和得让人宁愿长醉不起的方式划过喉咙，口感美不胜收，入胃后才发现灼烧得嗓子都疼。

可是这一次就算再疼，托雷斯都不会退却。

这周的活动是一个推理现场的决赛，看谁能用3D场景模拟出难度最高的推理现场，要有足够的线索，却又要让人推而不得结果，这样的人才能获得游戏的胜利。

这对计算机能力、创造力以及思维的缜密性都是不小的考验。从一开始的十几个人报名参赛到如今只剩下三个人的现场没有被推理出结果，大家的脑细胞不知被杀死了多少。

而在这次活动中，随着更多线索和提示的给出，除了托雷斯之外那两人的案情真相已经渐露端倪。

托雷斯微微一笑，他对自己的参赛作品有足够的信心。凶手使用了两层障眼法，在你自以为解开一层的时候，绝对想不到又掉入了凶手的另一层圈套。

看起来他是胜券在握了，一众人仍是愁眉不展。

马上有人提出异议：“这不公平，也许是你给出的线索根本没有达到能推理出真相的条件，这怎么能作数？”

提问的显然是个新人。这个游戏不是第一次进行，正是由于要杜绝这样的现象存在，所以才需要会长充当公证人，以确保已有线索已经能得出真相。

但是很凑巧的是，今天这个会长是代理的，所以对此并不知情，而托雷斯也没有事先告诉他真相是怎样的。

所有人都看向那个帅的不得了的代理会长，等他发话。

拉莫斯叹了口气，“我事先并不知道已有线索是否能推理出真相，”他看了一眼托雷斯，“也没有人告诉我。”

众人一片喧哗，看来这个游戏赢家有很大的可能不作数。

托雷斯依旧保持着一惯的笑容，自信不减，“是不是只要有一个人能推理出真相，大家就能承认我这个赢家？”

“那是当然！”

可是这样错综复杂的案件，线索是不少，然而一些线索能推得的结果竟然出现了矛盾的情况，又有谁能得到真相？

托雷斯看向拉莫斯，眼神璀璨而明亮：“代理会长先生。”

对于塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯这个人，托雷斯甚至比对自己更有信心。信心的来源，自然是那个男人专属的无懈可击。

在一众人目光的聚焦中，拉莫斯缓缓开口：“我想，确实是可以推理出凶手的。”

全场哗然。

只有托雷斯维持着不变的姿势，双手抱胸地倚靠在酒吧的立柱边上，安静地等着他说下去。

事情的结果，当然是拉莫斯清朗的声音将案件的每一个细节和圈套都一一指出，仿佛亲临罪案现场，思路清晰得让所有人都啧啧赞叹。

托雷斯一点也不意外地成为了游戏的最终赢家。

活动结束后，如托雷斯所料，拉莫斯收到了来自各类优秀男性的约会邀请，托雷斯一一帮他挡下炽热的追求的目光，淡淡地微笑着：“对不起，他不是圈子里的人。”

也会有人用怀疑的目光看着托雷斯和拉莫斯，托雷斯继续微笑着解释：“我们是朋友。”

两人多年未见，好好叙旧是免不了的程序，托雷斯推荐了附近一家通宵营业的咖啡馆，环境优雅，味道醇正。

拉莫斯专心地品尝咖啡，而托雷斯纤长的手指则百无聊赖地玩弄着红色的纸巾，不一会儿便从他手心长出了一朵栩栩如生的玫瑰花。

拉莫斯赞赏地看着用纸巾叠出的红玫瑰。

托雷斯专注地把玫瑰叠放在桌子的中间，小心翼翼地填满拼起的小桌之间的空隙。

他们都对过去避而不谈，漫不经心地将谈话中心转移到今晚的游戏。

托雷斯吞了一口蓝莓芝士蛋糕，说道：“塞尔吉奥，你现在在哪儿工作？推理能力那么强，不会是私家侦探吧。”

“噢，当然不是。我在政府部门工作。”

特工的职业是完全保密的，除了简单的“在政府部门工作”，拉莫斯实在是不能再透露更多。

托雷斯向来是喜欢刨根问底的人，而对于这样语焉不详的回答，他竟然没有饶有兴致地问下去，而是主动转移了话题。

“你要不要和我打个赌？”托雷斯笑意盈盈地望向拉莫斯。

“什么赌？”

“塞尔吉奥，你知不知道，最近非常猖獗的大盗T？”

“略有耳闻。”

大盗T，说他是马德里警方追捕名单上的头号对象，不如说他是一个喜欢捣乱的魔术师。

他的目标都是价值连城的宝物，但每次行窃成功后三天之内，被偷物品又会安然无恙地在原处出现，附着着一张制作精美印制着龙飞凤舞的字母“T”的卡片。

马德里警方对他头疼不已，每一次都有被挑逗被愚弄的感觉，而那位大盗T，他们却从来见不到他的真面目，能捕捉到的往往只有一个潇洒离去的背影。

托雷斯斯条慢理地擦干净嘴角沾上的一点芝士，说道：“我觉得以你的能力，抓到他没问题。”

拉莫斯摇了摇头，“你太高估我了。”

追捕国际罪犯是特工分内的事，但追捕这样一位身手敏捷技术高超却又孩子气得仅仅是为了好玩而偷东西的盗贼，拉莫斯确实没有太大把握。

托雷斯笑了笑，明亮的眼睛里有得逞的狡黠，“这不就能赌了么，你赌你抓不到他，而我赌你可以。”

拉莫斯思索了一下，说道：“可以，赌什么？”

他实在不忍心拒绝这样的邀请，在赌约中兴致勃勃的托雷斯犹如脱下了一部分面具，看上去仍是他记忆中那个好胜心极强的金发男孩。

“一顿饭。”

这意味着，无论谁输谁赢，他俩很快将会有共进晚餐的机会，虽然这样让事情看上去有些大费周章。

拉莫斯望着桌上兀自绽放得夺目的纸巾玫瑰。

托雷斯假装没有看到他的目光，轻松地问道：“怎么样？不是太难吧？”

拉莫斯收回目光，叹了口气：“没问题，只怕我要破费了。”

托雷斯挑起嘴角，意味不明地说道：“只要你想，你一定可以抓到那位大盗T。”

开车回家的路上，拉莫斯一直在想托雷斯最后一句话是什么意思。

从他对这一带的熟悉程度来看，他回到马德里应该不是一天两天的事情，连哪里的咖啡最好喝都知道得一清二楚。

拉莫斯的第一想法是托雷斯和马德里警方有什么联系，这样需要借助自己抓到大盗T，也很说得通。

但是翻遍马德里警局的名单，并没有一个叫费尔南多·托雷斯的人。

难道仅仅是随意地找了一件事情打赌而已？

想起托雷斯的态度和那朵含义不明的玫瑰，拉莫斯又有些不确定自己应承了这赌约是否正确。

然而，既做的决定难以更改，在猜不透那人心思的情况下，现在唯一的方法就是试着去抓获那位有趣的大盗，可能也算做了好事一件。

不久之后，大盗T以预告函的方式发送了他的下一个目标。令马德里警方感到奇怪的是，这一次他并未直接在预告函里指明时间和要取走的物品，而是故弄玄虚地写了一句类似谜语的诗，警员们看着恣意张扬的字迹尴尬得面面相觑。

如果连将要失窃的物品是什么都不知道，那该如何是好。

好在有塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯先生的主动帮忙，起初警员们还对这样的越俎代庖颇有微词，现在想到那个深不可测的年轻男人，如同抓住了救命稻草。

拉莫斯看着预告函，思索了大约一分钟，微微一眯眼：“3月20日，马德里博物馆，破碎的记忆。”

“破碎的记忆”是指一片正在被限期展览的水晶，令人叹为观止的剔透与它背负的深重的历史被演绎为一对美丽的矛盾，因此价值连城。

只用了一分钟就将晦涩难懂的谜语破解出来，马德里警方对这位西班牙最年轻的特工先生顶礼膜拜。

局长拉下老脸，一脸恭敬地请教：“拉莫斯先生，您看，要如何才能抓到他？”

“不急。”拉莫斯对这位老局长还是显出了后辈该拥有的尊重，他弯着腰，将垂落的遮住脸颊的长发捋至耳后，骨节分明的手指指着预告函，“请问，是否他的预告函每次都是以这样的形式出现？”

老局长愣了一下，才想明白他在问什么，连忙答道：“不是不是，以前都是明明白白写明时间和物品的。”说完又不满地嘀咕了一句，“这次也不知道发什么神经。”

语气让拉莫斯觉得有些好笑。仿佛那大盗就该顺了他意似的。

不过说来也奇怪，为何这一次那位大盗T要有意地加大预告函的难度？

这一次和之前几次唯一的不同，就是有他拉莫斯加入追捕罢了。

然而，这消息应该是绝对保密的。

想到这里，拉莫斯的眸色又深重了几分，蕴含隐约的深思，几不见底。

3月20日。是夜暮色沉重。

潮湿的季节里，星月避而不见，看不明晰天色的夜晚也能给人随时会下暴雨的感觉。

气压低得让每一位警卫都像死守的机器人牢牢盯住视线所及的范围，摄像头的监控也比平时多加了一倍。

气氛有种难以名状的窒息感。

拉莫斯在楼中的落地窗前，望着夜色和楼下熙熙攘攘的行人与车辆。

他并没有企图看出什么不同，按照那位大盗的手段，应该早已潜伏在楼内。

八点十分，灯火通明的市博物馆忽然一片黑暗。

切断电源往往是最常用而有效的手段。不仅可以让所有的高科技探视技术化为乌有，还能趁着短暂的混乱浑水摸鱼。

在众警方手忙脚乱地将应急照明工具一一使用上后，通讯器也连接不上“记忆的碎片”所在那一楼的警卫了。

老局长喟叹：“难道这次又要让他得手？”

拉莫斯好言道：“突然的黑暗让人一时反应不过来，就算有十几个警卫也很容易让他趁虚而入。”

面对能连发十支以上的麻醉针，怎能怪敌在明我在暗的警员们没有保护好一片小小的水晶？

老局长急得直抓头发：“那现在怎么办？我们甚至不能确定他在哪层楼！”

这确实是个问题。现在的大盗T，很可能已经混入警务人员的队伍，让人无从排查。

博物馆一共有六楼，不算高也不算低，但也大得足够让警方头疼。

拉莫斯不发一言，走到一楼。

他眯着眼睛看着的，竟然是老式水表。

更为奇怪的是，不一会儿，四楼的水表居然在跳动，这个时候有哪个不专业的警务人员会开小差躲在厕所里用水？

拉莫斯沉声命令道：“所有人守住一楼。”说罢自己立刻往四楼洗手间的方向跑去。

他的速度很快，身体舒展开来跑步的样子也很好看，矫捷得像一只看见猎物的豹子。而警方人员虽然不知道他意欲何为，却乐得听从这个了不起的年轻人的命令，很快把一楼各出口赌得水泄不通。

拉莫斯来到四楼的洗手间门口的时候，门还如他预料般关闭着。

无论哪一层楼洗手间的水龙头一旦被打开，洗手间的门会立刻关闭并从外面锁上，这是拉莫斯事先做好的部署。

他拿钥匙想打开门，令他哭笑不得的是，门被恶意地从里面加了一层锁，这样里面的那位大盗出不来，而他凭着钥匙也别想进去。

拉莫斯只好开枪打破锁，事先装上了消音器。

也许让那群警察一拥而上到四楼，抓住大盗T的几率更大一些。

但是他也没忘记，和托雷斯的赌约里，必须由他来抓住盗贼，托雷斯才算赢。

用手电筒照到正在用镭射刀切割窗户玻璃的颀长背影时，拉莫斯无奈地苦笑着又问一遍自己，为什么自己做的一切，却是为了让自己输掉这个赌约？

那个背影甚至不加修饰地顶着一头耀眼的金发，修长曼妙的手指前几天能变幻出层次分明娇艳欲滴的纸玫瑰，今天却能和镭射刀巧妙地配合，悄无声息地将玻璃窗割出一个能容一人通过的大洞。

从拉莫斯进门到那个背影夺窗而出，其实也就是一眨眼的功夫。

连贯在后的动作，是白色滑翔翼的舒展和拉莫斯再次扣动扳机。

两者几乎同时进行。

子弹准确地打在了滑翔翼三角架的中心位置，整架装置的崩裂在所难免，而金发大盗的身体却已经整个跃出窗户，眼看就要呈下坠之势。

借着下坠时两翼受到的空气阻力，若是就这样掉下去也不会受什么伤，但一楼早已堆满了警察，他再想逃跑恐怕难如登天。

拉莫斯走到床边往下看的时候，冲入眼帘的是弹簧钩的银色尖端，映着手电筒微弱的光芒往上跃得夺目，而弹簧钩的另一端系在他正在追逐的人的腰间。

顺着抓索往上的大盗英姿飒爽，在这样没有月光的夜里，比动作片里能做出的特技都要悦目百倍。

在那个身影被抓索拉过四楼的那一刻，拉莫斯确确实实看到了他的脸。

一张熟悉的男人的脸，却比他见过的任何一个女人都要美丽一点。

那张脸不曾拥有传统古典美男轮廓分明的曲线，面部线条柔和得让人几乎以为那是个温顺无害得不得了的男人。

与拉莫斯对视一瞬眼中的嗔意却又恰如其分地暴露了男人淘气又顽劣的心性。

拉莫斯心里默念着那个名字，攀附上了窗的边沿。

费尔南多·托雷斯。

托雷斯借着抓索的拉力，从弹出抓钩的一刻直到安全落在博物馆六楼的天台，几乎没费什么力。

而拉莫斯不借助任何工具从四楼沿着楼的外沿攀上了六楼天台，居然也只比他慢屈指可数的时间。

每当想到这男人的身手、枪法和他令人恼恨的头脑成正比，托雷斯的心里就觉得上帝不公平得要命。

至此两个人都安稳地落在博物馆的天台上。

犹如动作大片高潮部分一般的相遇，看似有了一个温和的收场，却又像只是另一种对决的开始。

托雷斯快拉莫斯两步，想要拉开天台通往主楼的门。

拉莫斯温和的声音从身后传来：“费尔南多，没有用的，天台的门被我锁了。”

那张漂亮的脸终于转过头来瞪着他，眼角不满地上挑。

拉莫斯无奈地笑着，“本来是防着你从楼内往天台逃跑的，现在却在反向的路径上起了作用。”

因为胜利而做的辩解在别人听起来像是安慰，对托雷斯沮丧的心情却没有什么实效。

闷热的天气一丝风也没有，拉莫斯的长发没了往常的飘逸潇洒，只是乖乖地服帖在他的肩头。

可是这样的拉莫斯，仍然是英俊帅气得不得了。

托雷斯动了动嘴唇，说出的话却被早有预兆的惊雷吞没。

不过拉莫斯还是从他的唇形辨别出他说的是“我输了”。也只有在又一次输给拉莫斯的时候，那张脸才懒得戴上笑意盈盈的面具，满心的不乐意都写在令人忍不住想去安慰的神情上。

拉莫斯没有往前。两人很有默契般地一个站在天台的东面，而另一个在天台的西面。

托雷斯懒洋洋地靠在墙上，疑问的话却被以陈述的语气道出，“‘记忆的碎片’上的荧光粉，其实，并不是为了追踪我吧？”

“是。”

“是故意引我去洗手间洗掉手指上沾上的荧光粉。”

“没错。从以往几件案件的记录，可以推断出你有轻微的洁癖，而如果在水晶上沾些故意引你去洗手的不洁物又会惹你怀疑，所以改成了作追踪之用的荧光粉。”

托雷斯有些懊悔地笑道，“是啊，这样我就以为荧光粉纯粹是用来追踪我的踪迹的，才会想立刻去洗掉。”

拉莫斯默认地看着他，没有说话。

托雷斯摇了摇头，“我真笨。”

隐忍了很久的暴雨终于直落如倾瀑，雷声轰鸣作响，阵阵相接。

没多久就打湿了天台的石砖地面。

在大雨中手电的光芒更加微弱，汇聚的光线被雨水折射得几近溃散在真相揭晓的黑夜里，透过重重雨幕所剩无几。

拉莫斯快要看不见另一边那人的脸。

好在托雷斯也打开了腕上的应急手电，两束微弱的光芒交汇着照亮彼此凝望的视线，却又恰如其分地看不清晰对方眼中的情绪。

雨落在坚硬地面上的声音对耳膜的冲击过于大了些，在这样的情形下，就算大声喊叫也听不到对方在说什么。

因为他们所站的地方都有避雨的檐，仿佛形成了僵持不下，谁都不愿意挪步的样子。

托雷斯看到拉莫斯拿出了手机，想起前几天自己给他留了号码。

于是很快收到了一条短信：“输的人是我。想吃什么？”

看到这条短信，托雷斯不快的心情终于被安慰了些许。

他简短地回复道：“随便。”

这个回答却让拉莫斯有些伤脑筋。托雷斯的口味有多挑剔，他不是不知道，哪怕就凭彼时年少那份简易美味的意大利面，就能让全市很多自称专长于意大利菜的厨师自惭形秽。

他却还是嫌不够好。

过了一会儿，托雷斯收到了回复：“好。你先过来。”

托雷斯翻了翻白眼，想都没想地回复道：“你过来。”

其实作为请吃饭的人，拉莫斯完全可以回复一句诸如“不过来就没得吃”这样的话，但就像是为了容忍托雷斯的任性那般，托雷斯看到了那个人离开了可以安全避雨的天台一隅，一步一步地向自己走来。

在此之后的很长一段时间，托雷斯想起这个画面，都会觉得浪漫得像是自己用毕生演绎的电影里最长的一幕镜头。

即使他了解对于那个人来说，只是最稀松平常的走路而已，步子稳健而优雅得一如往常，温柔的目光也没什么特别的含义。

但是托雷斯看着那个身影越来越清晰，还是忍不住心跳得厉害，强烈得甚至和暴雨砸落地面的声音旗鼓相当。

他很不争气地干脆蹲在地上，抬头仰望着那张粘着被雨水打湿的长发的俊逸脸庞，作出任君带走的模样。

拉莫斯走到他面前，随意地伸手抚了抚他的头发，托雷斯以为他会让自己起身，却没想到他也蹲了下来。

两个人终于可以用说的方式传达信息。

拉莫斯轻声说道：“把东西给我吧。”

这句话确实有大煞风景的嫌疑，却也像塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯会说出来的话。

托雷斯不情愿地把“记忆的碎片”交给拉莫斯。不过也没太有所谓，反正这本来也非他所要。

从楼内已经传来警务人员们风风火火上楼的声音，大概是楼下实在没什么情况的缘故。

托雷斯疑惑地问道：“你怎么和他们解释？”

拉莫斯伸手帮托雷斯拿掉身上滑翔翼的残翼，掩藏好他腰部的抓索，站起了身拍了拍他的肩膀：“起来。”

半分钟后警员们冲进天台，拉莫斯指着托雷斯：“虽然没有抓到大盗，但是我的这位搭档在和大盗T的交手过程中拿回了失窃的东西。”

说罢把手中价值连城的水晶片交给老局长。

老局长感激涕零，虽然没有抓到大盗，但拿回失物也算是大功一件，不住地感谢拉莫斯。

拉莫斯只是微笑。

最后他选择了一家市中心的泰式餐馆。他曾被派遣过去泰国出行任务，深知这里的泰国菜还算是十分地道的。而面对那位挑剔的被邀请对象，也许选他不熟悉的东南亚菜是个安全选项。

托雷斯尝了几口咖喱鸡，眼睛一亮：“这里菜做得不错啊。”

面对美食，他早已把“记忆的碎片”真的变成他记忆里的碎片，直接抛之脑后了。

拉莫斯注视着他吃东西的样子，笑着说道：“是啊，是不错。”

看他喜欢，心中也有了一块悬着的大石落下的感觉。

没想到吃到一半，托雷斯直接去厨房找厨师讨教厨艺了，拉莫斯哭笑不得。

那厨师看他人长得好看，说话又讨喜，还真教了他好几招做东南亚菜的关键步骤，他兴高采烈地从厨房钻出来的时候就望见还在等他的拉莫斯无奈的眼神。

托雷斯不好意思地说道：“让你久等了。”

拉莫斯望向窗外：“原来你也会不好意思。”

无论怎么说，对于让请自己吃饭的人等了那么久这回事，托雷斯还真是怀了几分歉意的。

所以借口这几分歉意，托雷斯周末邀请了拉莫斯去自己家，品尝经过自己改良的泰国菜。

拉莫斯不会做菜，却因为高贵的出身而尝尽天下美食，就算这样他也不得不承认托雷斯是个天才。那双手，简直有是从魔鬼身上继承的妙不可言，从制作小玩意儿到偷窃到厨艺，无一不精。

至此以后，他们每周自然而然地有了两次见面：一次是俱乐部活动，一次是托雷斯的菜品品尝。

托雷斯白天也没什么事，但邀请拉莫斯都会在晚上。而无论多晚，拉莫斯也绝对不在托雷斯的别墅里留宿。

这不是礼貌，简直是无声的拒绝。

而拒绝的过后每一次托雷斯的邀请，他却又不推辞。

然而长此以往地这样度过一个又一个周末，双方的下一次默契，竟都是在一个彼此满腹心事的晚上。

托雷斯记得那个晚上拉莫斯喝了不少酒，却总也不醉。

并不是托雷斯有意灌他。

他很多次想开口问他发生了什么，却隐隐预感那个答案是自己绝不想听的。

大约晚上十一点，拉莫斯看了看时间，说是该回家了。

托雷斯漫不经心地收拾着酒杯，随口说了句，“今天太晚了，你要不要留下来。”

装成这样轻松的语气，却难得演技差得连握住酒杯的手都在颤抖。

他终于怀着视死如归的心情想对他表白的夜晚，气氛很不恰当地差到有些诡异。

托雷斯听到一声叹息，那句话最后还是被以最合适也是最伤人的方式说了出来：“费尔南多，下个月，我要结婚了。希望你可以来参加我的婚礼。”

在旁人看来，简直像是答非所问。

可是托雷斯听得再明白无误。

他连苦笑都没有力气，只留给拉莫斯一个背影：“是么，恭喜你了。回去好好准备。”

说罢自己回厨房忙碌。

等他回到客厅的时候，人已经不在了。

拉莫斯就是这样的人，聪明得连离开的时机都符合他的心意。


	9. Chapter 9

从某种意义上来说，托雷斯将大隐隐于市贯彻得很彻底，胆大得把在伦敦的住处安排在了上流住宅区切尔西区，豪宅奢华得与掩人耳目四字风马牛不相及。

世界上每一座著名城市都有属于托雷斯的不动产，也算是他的父亲对他的补偿之一。随着年龄的增长，愈发了解爱情所带来的力不从心，托雷斯也慢慢地有些理解父亲当初抛弃妻子的做法。

尽管仍旧无法原谅，却能试图用成熟的心态去磨灭仇恨。

屋内很干净，即使长期空无人居，也会定期有清洁工来打扫，从未以灰蒙蒙的面目示人。

英式复古的装潢风格与下午拉莫斯所拜访的诺兰宅颇为相似，然而比起那栋包括仆佣十人有余的宅子，现在只有两人的托雷斯宅还有生气不少。

拉莫斯无暇欣赏华美的装饰风格，就连托雷斯去厨房精心调制的奶茶现在在他嘴里都与灌装奶茶无异。

有些人一旦进入工作模式，专注得能将整个世界抛之脑后。

托雷斯难得不去和他争辩为何送自己回家的结果是把自己家当成了办公室，只是在一旁安静地看着拉莫斯正在研究的克洛伊一案资料。毕竟他是当事人，案发当晚距离真相远比拉莫斯要近得多，或许能提供什么线索。

其实单从卷宗上来看，现在警方所掌握的一切，确实对托雷斯很不利。

验尸报告表明致命伤来自于那把刀，而刀上托雷斯的指纹以及克洛伊的血迹也被一一证实，案情几乎陷入一个证据确凿的死局，无从翻起。

拉莫斯有些疲倦地揉了揉眉心，脸色不是太好。

托雷斯起身，去给拉莫斯空了的茶杯再倒些茶。他回来时，卷宗已经挪了位置，不再是放在拉莫斯正前方，而是两人刚才坐的位置前方的正中。

托雷斯眨了眨眼，还是没有说什么，坐在他身边，以一个更惬意的视角与他一起寻找卷宗中可能出现的破绽。

时间与洋溢的思绪一齐流淌，未曾因这片刻里惊人的宁静而驻足凝望一分一秒。

拉莫斯反反复复地翻阅着几页文档，最后又一次把颇具深意的目光锁定在验尸报告上。

“费尔南多，”拉莫斯终于打破寂静，“你当时说……你是中了迷药？”

“不错。”托雷斯有些欣喜地点头，这样的问话，无疑是暗示男人有了什么发现。

略加思索，又补充道，“不过那种迷药十分特别。因为职业的关系，我对这玩意儿也研究了有些时日，通常对于有一点味道的药物都会十分敏感，也不至于中招。这种无色无味的，恐怕是特制品，在市面上绝对没有流通。”

话语间，托雷斯的目光也在那张验尸报告上迅速流转，很快就发现了关键。

“塞尔吉奥……你是说，她胸腔里发现的化学成分……”

拉莫斯点点头，“嗯。我想，她当时离你那么近，应该也会吸入同一种药物。至于验尸报告上没有迷药的说明，我猜测原因就是这种配方从未被使用过，法医并不知道其作用。”

说到这里，意思已经很明白了：只要证明这个世界上生产这种药的地点都与托雷斯无关，不但有洗清托雷斯嫌疑的可能，还能顺藤摸瓜找到真正凶手。

托雷斯怔了怔，忽然苦笑道：“其实当时若是不逃，证明我和她吸入了相同的成分，也许就……”

也许就可以立即洗脱嫌疑。

然而，他的不安全感全是拜生活的积累所赐，在当时那种百口莫辩的情况下，第一反应当然是逃到谁都抓不到他的地方寻求保护。正如长期处于被捕猎的状态中求存的狐狸，谁又忍心责怪它被震破耳膜的枪响惊吓？

拉莫斯揉了揉他的金发，温声说道：“现在还是有机会的。”

克洛伊那令人费解的遗嘱里留给他的是药厂，而案件的线索之一又恰好是新型研制的迷药。两者相关联，关键词不外乎一个药字。

理所当然地，药厂里有研制所需要的一切原料和环境，但要证明两者有关，还需要更深入的调查。

不过当前的第一步，必须确认那些成分能配成的确实是具有致人昏迷作用的药物。

“这不难，我有个朋友是个药剂师，对化学制药发疯般地迷恋，明天我可以让他试试。”

“费尔南多，我们的时间不多了。”

墙上的挂钟显示凌晨两点。精准度毋庸置疑。

托雷斯几乎瞬间就明白了拉莫斯的意思。待到天一亮，逃犯托雷斯在伦敦的消息就会被公之于众，难保不会被多舌无良的媒体揣度与拉莫斯莅临伦敦的信息的关联性。

带来的结果自然是他们的行动受到极大限制。而此时此刻至太阳升起，竟是他们行动自如的最后几个小时。

托雷斯给那位疯狂的药剂师打完电话，拉莫斯略有抱歉地望着他：“麻烦你朋友了。”

托雷斯反而不太在乎地嗤笑一声：“没事，他本来就是个疯子，把配方给他之后他已经兴奋得睡不着……只是可能又要劳烦曼彻斯特消防队。”

“嗯？”这两者的逻辑关系，拉莫斯不太明白。

托雷斯无奈地摊了摊手，“他现在住在曼彻斯特，一高兴就爱烧房子。”

“……”

托雷斯揉了揉有些困倦的眼站起身，将袖口的微型摄像头插入电脑接口，“时间还有些，看看这个，能不能发现什么线索。”

清晰靓丽的大屏幕里展现的居然是下午托雷斯跟踪那个攻击拉莫斯的怪人的画面，直至那个怪人被一群带着军刀的人袭击、逃跑，所有细节都一清二楚。

而仔细分辨录像的每一幅画面，却又是出人意料的柳暗花明。

原本拉莫斯和托雷斯都想通过记录确认那群攻击者的身份来历，然而一组画面反复多遍，除了得出他们训练有素、并不想取那个怪人的性命两个已有结论之外并无进展；有所突破的却是关于那个怪人的身份。

怪人跑动的过程中，由于剧烈的运动而使得裤脚部分上提，脚踝部分竟有若隐若现的一个类似纹身的印记！只是那印记不是青色，而是深红，形状有些狰狞。

拉莫斯的眸色又深了些许，有些零碎的想法经过这印记的串联，慢慢汇聚成一条朦胧的主线。

托雷斯显然也注意到了拉莫斯的关注点，很自然地把图像定格放大在那红色的印记上，转向拉莫斯：“这是……”

“恶魔归宿。”

托雷斯睁大了眼睛：“恶魔归宿？就是传说中伦敦秘密关押英国重罪罪犯的地下牢狱？”

“是。”

托雷斯喃喃地，“原来真有这种地方……我一直以为是以讹传讹。”

拉莫斯苦笑，“要是让民众知道十恶不赦的人还存活在这世界上，那怎么得了。”

恶魔归宿里关押着的是绝对的死刑犯，他们中的大部分人是交了足够的钱被关押于此，逃脱一死，另一些是被秘密审判的结果，牵涉到一些不能公开的信息，而对外界则以伪造他们的死亡收场。

简而言之，他们在这个社会里已经死了，却又实实在在地活着。

这个牢狱的存在，与特工不为人知的工作密不可分，在西班牙也有类似的地方，所以拉莫斯才会如此熟悉。

既然可以基本确定那个攻击拉莫斯的怪人是出自恶魔归宿，下一步，自然就是进入恶魔归宿的数据库，通过头像匹配查找那人的的真实身份。

托雷斯站起身，“我再去倒些茶。”

拉莫斯按住他拿茶杯的手：“费尔南多。”

托雷斯望着他的眼神由于倦意的缘故远不如往时清亮，却也有迷蒙的漂亮。

“茶的提神效果其实止于心理作用罢了。”

“诶？我不困……”

拉莫斯叹了口气，“去睡吧。”

他的声音温柔如昔，带着劝抚的意味，但托雷斯却不自觉地认为，有什么不容置疑出自这柔和的声音，总是能让人无法抗拒地顺从。

托雷斯终是妥协。

之后费了些时间，拉莫斯最终顺利地进入了恶魔归宿的数据库系统。头像识别技术已经日渐成熟，因此依照托雷斯录下的录像里的截图，拉莫斯很快寻找到攻击自己的那个怪人的真实身份。

大卫·比利亚。

外部关于重案罪犯的数据库显示，此人于去年九月已经因跨国贩卖人口而被处以枪决。

拉莫斯又调了些资料出来。其中有文字图片资料，也有视频片段，只是无论静态的、动态的图像，这个大卫·比利亚和他看到的那个，都有非常大的不同。

他看到的大卫·比利亚，如同被人抽去了表情系统那般面部肌肉僵硬无比；而电脑里的这个人口贩子，会愤怒，也会大笑，除了没有良心之外与常人无异。

身处于这样暗涌迭起的局面，任谁都睡不深沉。托雷斯和衣浅眠了三个多小时，并不强烈的短信震动声即能将他吵醒。

春末夏初的季节天亮得早，睁开眼睛就能感受到尚不刺眼的晨光试探般地充盈整间房，才苏醒的身体都被注入一日之初的力量。

托雷斯摸到了手机，短信来自那位将天才与疯子完美结合的药剂师，他通宵达旦地将那些成分配成了药龘品并验证了功能，高兴得正准备纵#火庆祝一番。

如拉莫斯所料，这新配方所生成的无色无味的气体，确实有非常强劲的致人昏迷之用。

另一方面，拉莫斯对恶魔岛以及大卫·比利亚的资料收集也进入了尾声。他保留了所有的浏览痕迹，以便醒来后的托雷斯查看。

正准备离开时，身后卧室的门传来轻微的门把手旋转的声音。

“早安，塞尔吉奥。”

声音有些还未从梦境里挣扎出的慵懒，整个人却是准备好面对一切险境的神采飞扬。

淡淡的阳光的薄如蝉翼地覆在他柔和的面庞，泛出若有似无的光晕，然而即使是伦敦少见的初阳在他的神采之下，也只能落得一个被完全忽视的下场。

拉莫斯望着眼前的人，轻声说了句早安。带着一点暗哑，完全是通宵的后遗症。

托雷斯微笑，“你终于肯留在我这里过夜。”

这仅仅是一句戏语，此“过夜”非彼“过夜”。

拉莫斯苦苦笑道：“只怕接下来的几天，我再想在你这里过夜，也没有办法了。”

一方面要逃避伦敦警方的追捕，另一方面又要查明克洛伊被害一案的真相，接下来几天的艰难可想而知。

托雷斯从柜子里取出新的洗漱用品，递给拉莫斯，将话题一转，“实验结果出来了，那些成分确实是迷药。”

这是个好消息，但是拉莫斯却没有一点兴奋起来的意思。

它无色无味无法辨认，他们在找到它之前可能就已经中招落入潜在的敌人手里，毫无应对之策。

托雷斯了解他所想，说出了故意截断的后半句话：“那疯子已经能用气体结合的方法让玩意儿有味道，又说他两天之内能弄出解药。”

天才和疯子原本就是同一类人的不同两面，这话非常有道理。这种人其实很不难见，疯人院里的许多病人都是思维快于常人好几倍的天才，正因为他们的思维活跃过度才做出一些让人匪夷所思的事情。比如托雷斯的这位药剂师朋友。

但是顽劣得像个孩子般非要把话截成两半吊人胃口的天才，拉莫斯没有见过第二个。

“辛苦你朋友了。”

洗漱完后，拉莫斯小心翼翼地擦去自己留下的所有指纹，最后语气一如往常地和这个唯一的天才告别：“自己小心。”

托雷斯微笑着点头，“你也是。”

他们之间的告别永远都那么简单又耐人寻味，好几次都是飘摇在情感汹涌现实残酷的暗流之上笑语好聚好散，又像是笃定命运向来没那么容易让他们分开。

“对了，费尔南多，”拉莫斯又补充了一句，“不要联系我，等我联系你……如果今天早上十点我还没有联系你，情况可能不太好——我会想办法来找你的。”

“我明白，伦敦警察不是吃素的。塞尔吉奥，其实……”话至此，却又没有说下去。

“什么？”

“没什么，”托雷斯有些迷茫地说道，“你走吧。保重。”

徒步走出切尔西区需要花些时间，所以拉莫斯回到酒店的时候已经将近早上八点。

方才托雷斯的欲言又止，他还是没有追问。

现在依旧不是时候。


	10. Chapter 10

伦敦的警察和记者敬业得让人想好好表彰一番，大清早的就把酒店围得水泄不通。拉莫斯按了按微微跳动的太阳穴，不躲不闪地迎向了警方和镜头。

记者们快警官们一步，冲上来围堵他，一副恨不得把他抢回家严刑拷打的模样。

“拉莫斯先生，据说昨天有人看见逃犯托雷斯出现在伦敦街区，您又是昨天才到，你们是一起来的吗？”

“拉莫斯先生，您和那位逃犯真的是恋人吗？真的是你们联手杀害了诺兰小姐吗？”

……伦敦记者们口无遮拦得简直叹为观止，什么不靠谱的八卦消息到他们这里都成为了值得考究一番的新闻。

拉莫斯一言不发地从叽叽喳喳的记者群中穿过，比起真正要面对的伦敦警方，八卦的长舌妇们实在不足以被放在心上。

走到负责克洛伊一案的警队队长面前，拉莫斯微笑着问好：“杰拉德先生。”

“拉莫斯先生。”

他们虽然不曾见过面，但同为公务人员中的佼佼者，执行的国际任务都不算少数，互相之间的表彰文件也看过不下数十次。

那双绿眸像有震慑罪恶的能力，传说中好几个行为令人发指的连环杀人犯都在这个严肃而不苟言笑的英国年轻人面前束手就擒。

现在那双墨绿的眼睛正盯着拉莫斯，出口便是并不打算轻易放过的直白：“伦敦警局昨晚发生了失窃。您夫人被害一案的资料全部被窃。”

拉莫斯沉默着未答话，收起笑容看着杰拉德。

“您昨晚彻夜未归？”

“是。”拉莫斯不否认。

“去哪儿了？”

“不方便说。您难道怀疑是我盗窃了我夫人被害一案的资料？”

杰拉德面无表情地说道：“不排除这个可能。所以还是希望您解释一下您昨晚究竟去了哪里。”

拉莫斯勾起嘴角，双眼望向别的地方，语气却增加了压力：“杰拉德先生，您知道我的职业，有些事情事关我的国家，实在是不方便说。”

抬出特工的身份来可以说是用借口逃避回答，但同时杰拉德确实拿他无可奈何。他换了个方式寻找真相：“昨晚酒店的一位服务员受到了攻击。”

“噢？他还好吧？”

“只是短暂的昏迷而已。”

拉莫斯笑，“那就好。不过我不至于出个酒店要攻击服务员。我想昨晚监视器上应该录下我正常地走出酒店的画面——我可不是偷溜出去的。”

这样的回答简直让杰拉德觉得他就是在故意地装作不知道问题的真正含义，可是苦于没有证据，又无法从他的话里找出破绽，杰拉德只好直接问：“拉莫斯先生，您知不知道费尔南多·托雷斯在哪里？”

拉莫斯反问：“为何我会知道？顺便，您这个问题刚才记者们已经问过了。”

并不是故意要激怒这个英国人，只是和托雷斯待久了，伶牙俐齿也会被传染。

杰拉德的修养很好，并没有因为这句嘲讽而恼怒，面不改色地说道：“你们两位同时来到伦敦，这巧合确实很可疑。而且，在您的房间里搜出一些零食，奇怪的是上面没有任何指纹。” 平心而论，杰拉德确实是了不起的人，普通的探员只会寻找指纹，而他注意的却是哪里可能被有意地擦去了指纹。

拉莫斯沉默了一会儿，说道：“您应该知道，可疑是一方面，事实究竟是不是如此，又是不同的——它需要确凿的证据。”

“说得对。”杰拉德点头赞同，显然是早有准备，“所以从现在起一天之内，伦敦警方会监控您的一切通讯对象，但是您放心，不会对您的通讯内容进行监控。”

这意味着任何一个打进来的电话或是发过来的消息，都会被警方顺藤摸瓜地跟踪出来源，以排查对方是不是费尔南多·托雷斯。

事情终于与他之前预料得一般糟糕。虽然事先叮嘱过托雷斯不要主动联系自己，但现在两人如何交换信息却成为了难题，这样的情形下就算只有一天，也足够发生很多事情。毕竟经过电台的播放，全世界人都会知道托雷斯在伦敦，难保躲在暗处的真凶不做些什么来使局势变得更为艰难。

这案件要是搁在别的警官身上，兴许就不会从拉莫斯这条线索下手。

且不说他究竟是否与托雷斯有关，就凭他的身份地位，任何公职人员都有开罪不起的自觉，遇见这样的事情也只好睁一只眼闭一只眼。

然而负责这件案件的毕竟是杰拉德。什么世故之见都与这个年轻人没有一丝一毫的关系，仿佛是与生俱来的正义与坚毅，他只懂尽责查案，无论对方家产万贯或是权势滔天，在他眼里都没有任何区别。

回到酒店的拉莫斯望着窗外留下来的名曰巡视实为软禁的几位警务人员，脸色却未有不善。

依照现在的情况，警方要借助他来抓捕托雷斯毋庸置疑，但相反地，拉莫斯也需要借助警方与托雷斯取得联系，毕竟靠他一个人想找到那来无影去无踪的大盗过于费时费力。

当然，这个想法杰拉德当时并不知道。

长发的男人优雅地从酒店走出来，笑容礼貌而友好地向着杰拉德：“杰拉德先生。”

那双严肃沉凝的绿眼睛里终于闪过一丝狐疑，“拉莫斯先生？您这是。”

“您知道，我和托雷斯以前是同学。”

杰拉德抿了抿唇，并未答话，仿佛在猜测他的心思。

“我愿意帮助警方找到他。”

杰拉德睁了睁眼睛，他万万没想到眼前这位他几乎笃定与托雷斯有关的人竟会说出这样一句话。

在如斯的诚挚面前，任谁都会对自己的判断产生怀疑。

杰拉德微微蹙起眉头，脑中的疑虑被歉意所取代几分，英腔的口气却不见得软一些：“可以。早一日找到他，也可以早一日洗脱您的嫌疑。”

同时也免去盯着拉莫斯的警力，一举两得。

偌大一个伦敦要找到托雷斯，说容易不容易，说难却也不太难。

归根结底地说来，原因在于英国菜实在太难吃，依照托雷斯那口味，除去全市最有名的几家酒店餐馆，其他的店绝对不可能入他的眼。

杰拉德面无表情地看着拉莫斯在地图上划出的几家餐厅，而其余的警员则都瞠目而视——这逃犯也太奢侈了吧。

所标记的酒店，堪堪一顿餐费可能就抵上他们的周薪。

杰拉德没有发表多余的评论，照章办事地把手下们分配到各个地点，便衣盯梢：“一旦发现目标，不要立即动手，马上报告我！”案发当日的日志清楚记录了托雷斯从警员包围中逃脱的情形，杰拉德深知其难对付，不让手下打草惊蛇。

布置完一切后，杰拉德自己则开车环城巡视，顺便监视拉莫斯。

连大街的电视墙都在播放托雷斯在伦敦的新闻，拜他这张脸所赐，逃犯引起的轰动效应丝毫不亚于任何一位明星，甚至不乏狂热的追捧者。

杰拉德正在腹诽世风日下的同时，拉莫斯的手机接到了被监控以来的第一个电话。

时值上午十点半，铃声响得猝不及防，杰拉德立即与监控中心取得了联系，试图得到电话的来源。

拉莫斯垂眼看了看来电的号码，神情忽然有些难以言状的复杂。

杰拉德挑了挑眉望向他：“为什么不接？”

拉莫斯叹气道：“杰拉德警官，您说过不会监控我的谈话内容……能否请您稍加回避？”

杰拉德看了他一眼，点了点头。由于他便衣出行，车子也经过相应的改造，外表看上去与普通家用车相差无几，内部构造却与警局的车辆无二异。这样的车自然要遵守一般车辆的交通法则而不能复现本态毕显时的横行无阻，杰拉德一丝不苟地将车停在路旁一处停车点，下车点了支烟打发时间。

就算是抽烟的时候，尽职如他，眼神也一刻不离拉莫斯。

拉莫斯将垂下来的长发理到耳后，戴上耳机，摁下接听键。

这个电话甚至比他预料得来的更早，它除了意味着他将提前去面对一部分他不愿意面对的事情之外，也逼迫他不得已地找个借口继续留在伦敦。

“父亲。”面对德高望重的亲人，他的声音一贯低沉而恭敬，给人永远不会拂逆的错觉。

“塞尔吉奥，你还在伦敦？”

“是。”

“已经拜访过诺兰先生了？”

“是的，父亲。”

“那为什么还不回来？”

拉莫斯沉默了一阵，说道：“克洛伊生前把她的制药厂留给我了。手续有些麻烦，可能还要逗留一两天。”

这完完全全是个借口，与他不能离开伦敦充其量只能沾上微不足道的关系，却又绝非说谎。

电话那头也沉默一阵。老人似乎有些话要说，但又有点难以启齿的意味。

“父亲……”

“塞尔吉奥，你哥哥回来了。”

这一句话从耳机里传出后，全世界似乎都在瞬间寂静无声。

他的哥哥。他父亲的长子。除了拉莫斯家里人，几乎所有人都以为因车祸死于22岁的那个男子。他原以为永远都不愿意再回来的人。

居然在这个时候回来了。

世界上很少有事情让拉莫斯感到艰难，而此时此刻，他深深吸了一口气，也不知道该说什么才最恰当。

“他……好吗？”

“还好……他其实是回来看你。他依旧恨我，当然，我也不会后悔。”

拉莫斯一怔，有些苦涩地说道：“可是我现在抽不开身。您让哥哥等几天，可以吗？”

“我试着去和他说说……塞尔吉奥。”老人的语气又沉重了几分。

“嗯？”

“我只有你一个儿子了。你千万不要让我失望。”

即使透过远程的信息交流，苍老的声音依然能让人感到无形的压力，同时又有些溺水之人抓住最后一根稻草的悲壮与凄凉。

“父亲。血浓于水……哥哥他，还是您的儿子。”

拉莫斯的哥哥，出色得他从小敬若神明又不惧亲近的男子，曾经被家族寄予厚望，一度被父亲认作唯一的接班人，直到他带了同性的爱人回来。

之后的事情极度戏剧化却又完全意料之中。古板而在乎家族声誉高于一切的拉莫斯老先生无法接受长子的性向，更无法公开，逼迫长子和恋人分手。

情比金坚的爱情一旦不被世俗接受，就只有灰飞烟灭的下场。两人孤注一掷地私奔却以失败而告终，久经风云的拉莫斯先生为了断绝儿子的念头，居然派人对自己长子的恋人下了杀手。

这一行为带来的无疑是父子关系的恩断义绝，拉莫斯的哥哥从此离开了这个“家”，杳无音讯了整整九年。

所以说拉莫斯对于同性恋的认知与理解，其实并不仅仅是来源于书本知识。他年纪轻轻时就安静地目睹了这样一场刻骨铭心的生死之恋，心里比谁都希望兄长可以幸福，祈祷却终究于事无补。

但是无论怎么说，九年后的今天他还愿意回来，也许早已没什么希望复原的亲情还能有一点转机。

眼见拉莫斯挂了手机，杰拉德熄灭香烟，回到驾驶座上。他对拉莫斯父亲与拉莫斯聊了什么一点兴趣也没有。

“十一点了。”杰拉德看了一眼手表上的时间，像是在对拉莫斯说，又像是自言自语。

“是啊。”拉莫斯望着窗外倒退的景色出神，似乎还沉浸在刚才那个电话所带来的信息里。

十一点，意味着将要临近用餐时间，托雷斯出现在杰拉德布置下的盯梢点的几率也要大大增加。

拉莫斯依然漠不关心地望着窗外，接了一个电话后像是整个人都不太对劲。

像托雷斯这般享受生活的逃犯，全伦敦恐怕再也找不出第二个。

新鲜的三文鱼煎得恰到好处，柠檬汁酸而不过，奶油汤入口即化，就算在餐饮方面被人诟病已久的伦敦，托雷斯还是不惜代价地需要美食来慰藉一个与最帅的帮凶失去联络的逃犯的心。

无论是美食还是环境都很符合心意，如果不是隔着两张桌子那两个鬼鬼祟祟盯着他的男人，这顿午餐就堪称完美了。

那两个男人完完全全是只对女人有兴趣的直男。托雷斯没有自恋到认为他们是看上自己才干坐了将近半个小时，而桌上依然只有两杯柠檬水。

能盯着一个人半个小时而无所行动的，唯一的可能，就是在等上级或是帮手的到来。这样一想，这两个男人的来历也无非两种情况：一是与凶案有关的人士，很可能是真凶一方的人；二则是警务人士。

考虑到还没有彻底理解这道三文鱼的精髓，托雷斯决定按兵不动。说服自己的方式如下：如果是第一种情况，也许会找到案件的突破口；如果是第二种情况，他也不是逃不掉。

庸警他见过太多，见得越是多，也就越轻视警方的能力。

所以不熟悉史蒂芬·杰拉德，有时候真的是一件很可惜也很可怕的事情，尤其是对于一个逃犯而言。

男人走进来的时候，几乎就将他与生俱来的气场灌注在整个封闭空间，一双绿色的眼镜和凶神恶煞扯不上一丁点关系，却也能将人逼得不敢直视。

托雷斯的心莫名一凛，竟然直觉地认定这个男人就是那两个鬼鬼祟祟男子要等的人，只是气质未免相差太远了。

这是一个不容小觑的对手，看上去强大得甚至让他心中没底。

男人一步一步地走进他，没有作出任何把目光投向别处的伪装，托雷斯心虚地一小口一小口地喝汤。

那两个盯梢了很久的便衣也站起身，往托雷斯这边走来。只是比起他们那位leader，这两个人走路的强调实在是太市井了一些，构不成一点压力。

杰拉德已经离他很近了。

托雷斯忽然站了起来，先发制人地出手。

他在格斗方面并不差，面对一个平均水平的特工，兴许还能小胜，只是在拉莫斯这样的高手面前毫无胜算。然而杰拉德的手却远比他有劲道，转瞬之间，高下立现。那种被一招之内制住的无能为力，仿佛又复制了七年前放学之后操场上那一幕的一败涂地。

可是那个人和眼前这个人是不一样的。那个人永远不会把冰冷的泛着残酷金属光泽的物件加诸他身上，让这双魔术师般的手被桎梏而不能动弹。

托雷斯望着手上严格按照国际标准规格定制的手铐，苦笑道：“原来你是警察。”

杰拉德面无表情地望着眼前好看的男人：“费尔南多·托雷斯，你被逮捕了。”

托雷斯垂下纤长的睫毛，和每一个被捕的犯人一般垂头丧气地乖乖被杰拉德和另一位警员按住手臂押送。

同在餐厅用餐的人们目睹了刚才的一幕，都窃窃私语起来。杰拉德依旧严肃而认真，反而是那两个盯梢警员却像是邀功般频频向周围人微笑，托雷斯沮丧之余觉得还挺有趣。

门口的警车上，还有一个出乎意料的人。

托雷斯瞪着眼睛望着那个人，却到最后也只是一言不发地望着。

拉莫斯反而对他微笑：“费尔南多。”继而转向杰拉德，“杰拉德警官，您真是了不起。”

杰拉德礼貌地回敬这句恭维：“多谢拉莫斯先生相助，不然也不会把搜查范围缩小至此。”

两人一问一答间，杰拉德也没有放松警惕地减轻手上的力道，在托雷斯双手被铐住又不打算挣扎的情况下，这行为显得有些多此一举。

拉莫斯拿下虚戴在手腕上的手表，对着阳光眯眼看时间：“十五分钟。从进去到出来只有十五分钟。”这话完全是在称赞杰拉德行事果断迅速。

托雷斯忽然微微一怔。


	11. Chapter 11

杰拉德把托雷斯交给剩下两位警员，自己想从口袋里摸出车钥匙打开车门。对于拉莫斯，向来行事缜密的他还是有些提放的心思，所以十五分钟前的锁车门这一行为不能完全说是习惯之举。

变故就发生在他的手离开托雷斯之后的几秒。

那双钢铁制成的手铐忽然像被施了魔法一般失去了它的坚固、可靠，托雷斯只是轻轻一挣脱，就完全脱离了它的束缚，灵巧的手获得了为所欲为的权利。

杰拉德在距离他两米不到的车门旁找车钥匙，距离加上接受现实的延迟时间使得他根本来不及阻止这一切发生，就见两位按住托雷斯的警员被打倒在地，而那身影离开得快速而轻盈，没有丝毫脱逃的狼狈。

两个托雷斯可能可以打败一个杰拉德，但两个普通警员一定战胜不了一个托雷斯。

偏偏在这个时候，杰拉德原本放在上衣口袋的车钥匙像是配合这出逃脱大戏的剧本一般地消失无踪。他向来行囘事极为谨慎，又是个恪守习惯丝毫不随性的人，不可能在这个节骨眼上随手把车钥匙安置在别的地方。

他忽然想起，他和托雷斯交手的一刹那，托雷斯的手攻向的是他心口的位置，却不是通常符合格斗习惯的头部。

杰拉德的力量比托雷斯大出很多，在近身搏斗的情况下，托雷斯毫无胜算，却也可以利用他出手极速的优点做一些令人意想不到的事情。现在想来，那击向心口的手竟然不是一种攻击，而是原本就怀着偷窃的目的！

就像要印证他的推理正确无误那般，前方蓦然划过一道在灿烂阳光下闪耀着金属光泽的流畅弧线，起于托雷斯，方向是杰拉德所站的位置。

弧线切割开杰拉德望着托雷斯背影的视线，他下意识地用手接住那逃犯抛过来的玩意儿。

他的车钥匙。

托雷斯停下来，转过身看着他，形状优美的唇角微微挑起，带着些许讽刺，更多的却是孩子心性的调皮，眼神中满是自信的光彩。就像是棋局的开局时处于优势的一方，平白无故地弃掉自己棋盘上一个皇后，却还是能将结果掌握在自己手里。

杰拉德开车门的时候，托雷斯就安稳地靠在街角商店的橱窗，好整以暇地等着他开车追过来。这样的举动对任何一个执法人员来说未免太过羞辱，几乎能将人逼得恼羞成怒。

然而杰拉德只是微微蹙了眉头，打开车门、鸣笛、发动警车的步骤迅速而无一失误，由此可见毁人情绪的心理战术对他一点效用都没有。连托雷斯都忍不住在心里念着：二对一，其实我们也算不得赢啊。

车子启动的一刹那，托雷斯亦开始动身，速速拐过街角，前方是一个大商场的地下停车场。他迟疑了一下，便纵身钻了进去。

杰拉德眼见一簇金发跃入地下停车场，心里暗叫不好。地下停车场光线微弱难以看清，又密密麻麻地排列着车，要追捕身手敏捷的托雷斯难度很大，更令人头疼的是，地下停车场和商场是有厢式电梯相通的，根本无从判断他是不是已经进入了商场。

拐入地下停车场后，杰拉德选择停车场的中间位置停了车，以确保从停车场任何地方到自己的车距离都不会太远。

两位助手一下车就立刻去按电梯按钮，此时电梯显示的是一个红色的“10”，他们有些焦急地跺脚。

许久未动的拉莫斯忽然说道：“不必。”他随着杰拉德一起下车，巡视了一下停车场，十分有把握地望向杰拉德：“你看这里电梯每上一层所需的时间，再加上电梯在一层必停的条件，就算它在其他楼层未曾停留，所需到达十楼的时间也远多于我们和托雷斯进入停车场的时间差。”

“所以，”他顿了顿，给了两个助手警员一些理解的时间后继续说道，“费尔南多·托雷斯一定还在停车场。”

杰拉德心中微微讶异。这两个人，明明一个是政囘府公务人员一个是杀人犯，眼神中的自信却又如此相似，仿佛天生没什么事情可以磨灭他们天生的却又基于自身实力的傲然。

拉莫斯话音刚落，停车场最边缘的一辆兰博基尼与之相呼应般竟然忽然开始启动！车灯闪烁得在阴暗的地下停车场分外刺目，明黄的车身和驾驶座上那人从不知收敛的性格同样惊艳得相得益彰。

杰拉德下了回车的命令，迅速带着人回到了警车上发动囘车辆，而拉莫斯坐上副驾驶位的同时在心里无奈地苦笑：这人偷车都要偷辆最贵的，真是一点都不好养。

黄灿灿的兰博基尼开出停车场，外面是晚春季节阳光明媚的天气，但令人费解的是托雷斯却好像忘了关车灯，开到大街上车灯依旧张扬地一下一下闪烁不定，时长时短，十分惹眼。

杰拉德有些不能理解这样的行为，职业地本能让他敏感地认为这行为似乎有某些目的，但又不能立刻反应过来，只好先竭尽全力去追捕犯人。然而无论他如何加速，两辆车都保持着固定的距离，显然是托雷斯未发挥出那辆价值不菲的名车的全部性能。

难道是托雷斯驾驶技术不精？

杰拉德视线余光掠过一直盯着那辆兰博基尼几乎没眨过眼的拉莫斯，心中忽然被闪电般略过的念头击中：那一闪一闪的车灯会不会是……

莫尔斯码！

费尔南多·托雷斯居然在这个逃亡的时刻还能有条不紊地用车灯打暗号！

车灯闪烁时间的长短即是莫尔斯码中的长信号或是短信号，通过信号的组合可以得到一串字母和数字，那些就是托雷斯想要传达的信息。

而他想要传达信息的对象自然就是……塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，毫无疑问地。

明黄色的跑车在打完最后一个信号后终于加足马力，卓越性能被发挥的淋漓尽致，将杰拉德的警车远远甩下。杰拉德不再做无用功的追逐，在路边停了车。

方才将今天早晨到现在发生的一系列事情在脑海中过滤一遍，他的心早就一点一点的沉了下来。拉莫斯所谓的“帮助”不过是在手机通讯被控制的情况下要和托雷斯联络所寻的借口罢了。唯有凭借警方的力量，才能在短时间里找到一个人。

之后的所有疑虑，也都顺理成章地被消弭：拉莫斯那个略显怪异的把手表从手里取下看时间的动作，竟是为了提示托雷斯手齤铐被他做了手脚，并未锁上！

然而，又是什么时候被动了手脚的？杰拉德细细回想，自己没有看住拉莫斯的时间，最多只有他下车直到回身的十几秒。可是这十几秒根本来不及用表面上无法看出的方式毁坏一副钢铁炼制的手齤铐。

杰拉德心里忽然一震：他虽然没时间去破坏，但是要偷换一件事物，根本用不了十几秒的时间！手齤铐的规格有一定的标准，拉莫斯作为特工，手头自然少不了这东西……

他要换掉他的手齤铐简直是易如反掌。

至此，杰拉德虽然知道了一切，但却没有任何证据。

他监听了拉莫斯的信号来源，可是没发现一点异样；表面上看托雷斯也是被他抓囘住后逃跑的，而这“抓囘住”还多亏了拉莫斯；最无力的一点是，那两人之间的联络暗号最后是由托雷斯发出的，完全无法证明他所联系的对象是那位西班牙特工。

如果是由拉莫斯发出的暗号，杰拉德还能以此为由将他拘留。现在只好看着长发男人优雅而礼貌地告别，带着一点惋惜的语气，“真是可惜，最后还是让他逃脱了。”

话虽如此，脸上却看不出一点惋惜的神情，拉莫斯知道杰拉德应该已经想通一切只是苦于没有证据，所以也无意伪装——毕竟是他和托雷斯合伙戏耍了这位了不起的年轻警官啊！

杰拉德阴沉着脸望着拉莫斯远走的背影，心中并无恼恨，只是后悔自己太晚才看出端倪。而现在，他手里唯一剩下的，只有半天多的监听时间和那串他暗记在心的莫尔斯码。

莫尔斯码翻译出的文字为：吴国建立那一年，我在狄更斯之子与世界交互的地方等你。你知道我在哪里。

密码组的人都莫名其妙地面面相觑，最后不约而同地把目光投向负责此案的杰拉德。

密码之中还有谜题，真是令人叫苦不迭的罪犯。

吴国，中国三国时期由孙权建立的政囘权，建立的时间是公元222囘年。

可是托雷斯和拉莫斯是人又不是神，怎么可能穿越到公元222囘年的中国去？

狄更斯如果指的是十九世纪的著名作家查尔斯·狄更斯，那他的儿子又是指谁？文学史上并未有此记录；再者，与世界交互的地方，该怎么理解？

222囘年。杰拉德默默地念着这个数字。

专案组的其他成员都大气不敢出地盯着正在思考的组长，他们对此手足无措，唯一能做的仅仅是不打扰杰拉德而已。

不负他们所望，不久后杰拉德解开了第一句话的含义：222的读音是ТWo ТWo ТWo，从时间的角度上来说，与ТWo to ТWo（01:58）相同！

约莫一个小时之后，那句狄更斯之子也有了眉目。

艺术家会把自己的作品当孩子般热爱善待，所以狄更斯之子很有可能指的是他的某部作品或是作品的主人公。联想到身处伦敦，那么这部作品或者主角很可能是……

《雾都孤儿》。

人与世界交互的第一选项无疑是眼睛。雾都即是指代伦敦，而眼睛……

答案呼之欲出。

时间一点五十八分。地点伦敦眼。

与此同时，拉莫斯盯着纸上方才破解的1:58，伦敦眼这几个字，思绪却未有停歇的迹象。

破解这两个答案对他来说并不难，可是让他疑虑的是最后那句。

你知道我在哪里。

这句话在托雷斯打出的暗号里显得太过多余，前一句已经包含了完整的时间和地点，为何还要加这样一句？但是这句话既然被他发出来，必定是有其含义的——没有人比拉莫斯更深刻地知晓，那个人一直对制造谜题给他乐此不疲。


	12. Chapter 12

托雷斯第一脚踏入恶魔岛的时候就开始后悔自己的鲁莽，几乎有转身就走的冲动。

这座建立在伦敦边缘地区的牢狱和书中千篇一律的阴暗潮湿这样的描述并不相符。相反的，它干燥而明亮，白炽灯交织成让人晕眩的刺目光芒，逼得每一张脸每一处裸露的肌肤都在这样的强光下过曝，无所遁形。四面的墙也都是不弱于白炽灯的惨白，定期粉刷一次，与灯光交相辉映，堪堪泛出白色的亮晕。

托雷斯忍不住用手挡住眼睛，这自然而然的举动却对减轻这座牢狱所带来的压抑感于事无补。就像是不小心踏进一座巨大的坟墓，即使足够宽敞还是能让人窒息。

不利于行的心理暗示直到有人来才有所好转。

英国男人尚且年轻，有一双绿色的眼眸，却不同于杰拉德那双充满正义的绿眼睛那般明亮清澈，这双眼睛太容易让人想起久无阳光的深野长出的暗绿色青苔，让人看不清青苔下的本来面貌。

便是这样一种绿，带着鹰隼般的冰冷与不可见底的幽深，望着托雷斯。

弗兰克·兰帕德。恶魔岛的典狱长，在这一方寸土上只手遮天的人，原本也是年轻有为的警官。资料上显示他因为犯了一次大错，被派遣到这里看管犯人，从此再无翻身之日，几乎注定要在这里待到退休。

托雷斯有点可怜这样的男人，同情减轻了心中的压抑，他伸出了手：“兰帕德先生。”

兰帕德的手机械地与他交握，警官出身的他身材强壮，右手仍旧粗糙而有力，可惜这些优点可能再也没有任何用武之地。

托雷斯递上了一张支票。兰帕德看了一眼上面的数字，收入衣服，脸上看不出任何满意或是不满意：“费尔南多·托雷斯。你只在这里待一天？”

“没错。”托雷斯又恢复了一惯漫不经心的语气，“您也知道，我杀了人，如今伦敦警方都在追捕我，而明天我的同伴就会接应我离开这里……思来想去，在他们到来之前，您的恶魔岛是最安全的。”

兰帕德点点头。他并不是第一次用恶魔岛来敛财。自从认清年纪尚青的自己接下去的二三十年可能都要在这里蹉跎的事实 ，他很快也找到了排解怨愤不甘的最快途径：金钱。

只有源源不止涌进的巨大数额支票可以减少一点他对命运的憎恶，至于职责与人命之类的，他根本不屑一顾——他所要尽职的政府正是送他来这里的人，有什么理由再尽心尽力为他们服务？

恶魔岛只是世界上被人遗忘的一隅；而他弗兰克·兰帕德，是在最好的时光被社会毫不留情地遗弃的人。

每每想到这里，他就对自己所做的一切都心安理得。

“虽然只有一天，但无论发生什么事情，我都不负责。”他对托雷斯说道。

托雷斯有些疑惑地抬眼看他，不太能理解他在说什么。

不过他很快明白了。

被兰帕德带往他所要住的单间的路上，透过别的单间的窗口，他看到了人类最赤裸裸的欲望，被以一幕幕残忍的强奸片段所体现。

恶魔岛上没有女人，所以弱一些或是势力小一些的男人，就成为了发泄欲望的对象。狱中也有等级制度，处于等级最高层的自然是典狱长兰帕德，接下去是狱中的其他两位警官，而后便是最有势力的罪犯。

这些人有特权可以随意“享用”剩下的罪犯，而包括兰帕德在内的三位管理人员对此视若无睹，充耳不闻。究其原因，自然也逃不开一个钱字。

托雷斯忍不住别过眼睛向正前方看，不再让那些残酷污秽的画面入目。

迎面走来一个强壮的男人，肤色黝黑，神态霸道，一眼就看到了兰帕德押送着的托雷斯。

迪迪尔·德罗巴。恶魔岛最有权势的罪犯之一，入狱前管理几乎整个英国西北部地区的黑道事宜，杀人不眨眼，是个不折不扣的危险分子。

这些资料，托雷斯早已记于心中。

“弗兰克，新人啊，”德罗巴吹了个口哨，“真是少有的美人。”

兰帕德看了他一眼，毫无波澜地说道，“他只待一天。”

“一天也可以让我快活……啊，我知道了！”他忽然有些讨好地朝兰帕德嬉皮笑脸，若是回到他尚且处于黑帮老大的高位日子，他自己都无法想象有一天会去这样讨好谁，“你这家伙一定是想自己享用！没关系，今晚你可以把约翰给我——反正这么些时日你早玩腻了吧，后面可能都松了。”

提到“约翰”这个名字，兰帕德的瞳孔似乎忽然瑟缩了一下，又复冰冷的原态：“迪迪尔，我劝你快点闭嘴，不然今天晚上的活你一个人全干了。”

曾经不可一世的德罗巴竟然被这样一句话吓的再也不敢说什么，乖乖住了口。

而与此同时，托雷斯也为“约翰”这个名字心中一惊。

恶魔岛上有几十口人，“约翰”这么普通的名字却只属于一个人。约翰·特里。

这个普通的男人也是托雷斯此行的目的。根据拉莫斯留给他的资料记录，特里是这里唯一没有犯过任何令人发指的重罪的男人，却是凭着年轻人的一腔热血和报恩的心为自己老大顶罪而把自己的下半生交付到这个地方，也是托雷斯认为唯一可以挖掘到有用信息的来源。

毕竟他是真正的人，不是恶魔的化身，与这里其他的人，包括那三个已经与恶魔无异的警官，是不一样的。

托雷斯见到特里的时候，直觉的被什么刺痛了双眼。在这样压抑得难以呼吸的环境下，男人的样貌火上浇油地让他胸口一窒。

他见到的约翰·特里骨瘦如柴，步履蹒跚着前行时几乎一直低着头不敢看人，宽大的监狱服在他身上晃荡得分外凄凉，就像是挂在他身上一样。

这哪里是资料上那个勇敢无畏的年轻人，分明是一个战战兢兢的小老头，在四周均是豺狼虎豹的环境下如履薄冰地苟且偷生。

入狱仅仅一年，这男人二十多年刻进骨子里的热血就被磨灭得干干净净，躯壳也被蚕食得与之前形同二人，若不是那两道明显的法令比起照片上愈发深刻，托雷斯万万不能仅凭着一张脸就认出他。

现在他必须找个合适的机会上去和他搭讪。

按照恶魔岛上的时间作息，整个下午都会被安排在体力劳作上，由典狱长负责分配与监督。说是分配，但其实每个人分到的任务轻重并不一样，甚至有天壤之别，是多是少，自然还是和塞给兰帕德贿赂有关。

托雷斯被派去干不费力的清扫地面，而德罗巴这样的，仅仅需要擦半个浴室的瓷砖就能安然过完一个下午。

“约翰·特里。”

“到。”男人低着头回答得竭力。

像特里这样没有背景势力也没钱满足兰帕德和另外两位警官胃口的男人，向来都得干最粗重的活，这是不成文的规矩，毋庸置疑。

恰好今天建造新监狱的砖材输送到了恶魔岛入口，需要有人搬到计划新建狱所的地点，可以算是累人至极的活，没有之一。

“约翰·特里。”兰帕德又叫了一声，声音比刚才更瘆人的低沉。

“到！”

比刚才更为用力的回答让特里的声音有了一点嘶哑，可是他的头仍旧是低着的。

看着男人的样子，兰帕德忽然顿生无名之火，狠狠地说道：“门口那些砖，你都搬到后院去，开饭之前做完！”

这是托雷斯第一次看到有表情的兰帕德，仿佛是被逼仄到了极限。

扔下这句话后，年轻的典狱长头也不回地走了，特里一句唯唯诺诺的“是”被淹没在剩下两位警官充满煞气的喝声与其余人幸灾乐祸的嬉笑中。

“哟，还以为弗兰克有多中意你的下面——原来他既把你当玩具又把你当工具使啊。”肤色黝黑的强壮男人一手支撑在特里正搬着的几块砖瓦上暗暗使力，嘴上笑得轻佻，“我们的典狱长还真是不笨呐。”

特里有些为难地想移动手中的砖块，但德罗巴坏心眼地紧紧压着，让他本来就瘦弱的身体愈发显得佝偻，几乎要支撑不住手中的重量。

“德……德罗巴先生，”他轻声地说着，带着一点祈求的意味，“如果没事的话，能不能让我干完活……”

德罗巴正好闲着，并不打算放过他，笑容恶劣地说道：“如果我有事呢？”话语间，另一只手已经跃跃欲试地探入特里宽敞的衣下摆。特里惶恐地想躲开，但又怕不小心摔碎了手中的砖。

“德罗巴先生。”

德罗巴没想到这时候会突然冒出来一个带着大扫把的美人，不过有美人自动送上门，他向来是来者不拒的，一口雪白的牙齿便露了出来：“嗨，新来的美人，又见面了。”

托雷斯也笑，一手支撑在大扫把上，身体斜斜地倚着，“刚才我去扫浴室，发现有些瓷砖没有擦干净啊。兰帕德先生好像朝浴室方向走了……”

“真……真的？”眼前这个美人来路不明但势头肯定不小，德罗巴再好色也不敢轻举妄动，更没想过这里会有人帮助特里这样的恶魔岛最低等生物。

特里在这里，几乎就是个以供发泄兽欲的容器。要不是兰帕德不喜欢别人借他正在使用的东西，恐怕早就被玩烂了。

支走了德罗巴，托雷斯看着男人吃力地再次放稳手中的砖头，忍不住轻声安慰：“没事了。”

虽然存着故意卖特里人情的心思，但这一句安慰，确确实实是不由自主地，想让男人还在颤抖的神经稍微安定一些。

特里终于抬起头，灰暗的眼睛里闪过一丝惊诧与难以置信，半晌有些瑟缩地问道：“你……刚才你是骗他的……？”

他实在不敢确认，在这种地方，居然会有人选择帮他而不是德罗巴。

托雷斯摊了摊手，“谁知道呢，也许兰帕德先生真的在这个时候去巡视了也说不定，他又不会去问。”

特里望着他半晌，又垂下头，用极其轻微的语气道：“你不该这样的。”

极其出色的样貌在这牢狱里就是让人生不如死的祸根，更何况眼前的男人还有得罪德罗巴的胆量。在有这个念头的一瞬间，特里几乎有些恶毒的欣喜——终于有人可以比他更为深刻地体会那种尊严彻底丧失的滋味；然而这个念头也就只是闪过而已，在肉体和灵魂都已失去之后，他终究还是不希望有人和他受到一样的痛苦。

托雷斯望着他的眼神明亮有神，却又有些复杂：“你是说，我不该帮你？”

特里说道：“是。”

托雷斯忽然像松了一口气一样，微笑着拍拍他的肩膀：“没事的。”

热血能被抽干、勇气能被掠夺，可是人性，毕竟还没有彻底被这独立于社会之外的世界彻底消磨，也算万幸。

特里以为他是仗着背后势力而笃定这里不敢有人动他，他想开口纠正他这个可笑的观念，告诉他这里只有兰帕德说了算，托雷斯却主动接过他手里的砖块，语气轻松：“还剩下不少没搬？我帮你。”

不在马德里的这些年，托雷斯早已把人前说人话鬼前说鬼话的技巧练习得炉火纯青，没留下一点当年那个用冰冷来掩盖羞怯的少年的影子。

特里只好再从车上拿了一摞砖块，搬向后院。

效率增加了一倍的情况下，两个人干一个人的活干得很快，不到五点就完成了任务。

特里没想到眼前的年轻男人看着偏瘦，又是有钱人家公子的样貌，力气却那么大。

完成任务后两人都累得想干脆躺倒在地上，当然这是不成的，最后只好坐在后院的地上休息。

托雷斯喘息了一会儿后站起身，从自来水龙头接了一瓶水递给特里，“渴了吧。”

特里有些诧异，但还是接过了水喝了几口，递还给托雷斯：“你要不要？”

托雷斯没有犹豫地接过水瓶，直接朝着喉咙灌下去。漂白粉强烈的味道刺激得他想吐，但这非常时期他还是狠狠压抑了自己娇生惯养的本性。喝完后他顺手把水瓶放在一边，随意地说道，“今天刚来，159号，这里还比我想象得好些。”

特里默不作声地听着，无意告诉他自己的遭遇。没有人会傻到自己去揭自己的伤疤，更何况胆小如他。

见特里没什么反应，托雷斯又自言自语起来，“不知道有没有机会出恶魔岛。”

特里忽然冷笑一声。他压抑惯了，所以笑的声音极轻，但托雷斯还是听到了，“怎么？”

特里摇了摇头，像是在回答托雷斯，又像是在对自己说：“上个月，我本来可以出去的。”

托雷斯心中惊诧，默然等着下文。

“虽然出去之后是死……可是我也不想待在这里。”特里抬头望着伦敦少有的清亮蓝天，好像那一天的云雾都落在了他久无光彩的眼里，灰败的眼睛有了迷茫的神色，“我宁愿死，也不愿意待在这里啊。”

托雷斯问道：“怎么才能出去？又是为什么……出去之后就是死？”

“去试极其危险的药，当然……会死。”

“药？”

这个词，一直就是谜团的中心。能那么快从特里嘴里套出来，托雷斯心中欣喜，却也装得面不改色，“试什么药？”

“我……我不知道。上个月有个药厂来提人做实验，因为这里的人在社会上都已经死了，所以再死一次根本不会有人管，只要付出足够的钱给典狱长，就能带走人。”

这根本就类似于人体##试验。兰帕德敛财的方式令人发指。

说到这里，特里叹了口气，“本来我是要被送去试验的。”这并不难想到，作为恶魔岛的最低等级，兰帕德第一个送走的就该是不能给他送钱的特里。

托雷斯顺着问道：“然后呢？”

特里有些难堪地模糊了这个问题，草草地说了结果，“最后不知怎么的，一个小胡子被送去了。”

小胡子……托雷斯心中一惊，那个叫大卫·比利亚的怪人不就是留着小胡子么！

看来，比利亚究竟为何和他们扯上关系这个问题，终于有了些眉目。这一次恶魔岛并没有白来。

牢狱生活简单、纪律且高效，白天没什么多余的时间留给犯人，五点多就开始了晚饭。晚上没有劳作安排，只有单调乏味的军事训练，而后是个人卫生时间，大约九点能保证每个犯人就寝。

托雷斯要的是单间，虽然为此花费了巨额，但能换来晚上无人打扰也是合算的。

他并不安于待在房里，今天白天的谈话过于短暂，有很多细节的问题托雷斯还想询问，之前一直没有机会，也就只有等就寝之后了。

熄灯时间是十点，恶魔岛陷入黑暗的时候，也就是糜烂的事情肆无忌惮地大行其道的时候。

房间的隔音效果很差，托雷斯时不时能听到男人的怒吼声、嚎叫声、甚至有肉体撞击的搏斗声，还有一些惨烈得揪心的求饶，一并进入他的耳朵。

这就是恶魔岛，与世隔绝，恶魔聚集，有着自己的独裁霸主和等级制度，和律法背道而驰的行刑之地。

待到十二点多各种声音渐渐停息了下来，托雷斯打开房门出去。特里住的是多人间，这样去找他其实很不合适，但是托雷斯没有时间再在这里耗下去。

然而，特里却不在自己的房间里。

托雷斯在一片此起彼伏的打呼噜声中只好退出空气混浊空间狭小的多人间，继续以极快的速度穿梭在恶魔岛的回廊。

这个时候不在自己房间，会是在哪里？难道是洗手间？还是……

想起德罗巴下午的话，托雷斯没有迟疑地朝着典狱长的寝室方向走去。

兰帕德的寝室其实也就比单人间大上一点，隔音措施一样差强人意。还未走到门口，托雷斯就听到里面传来暴躁的声音：“说！今天你们坐在后院干了什么！”

托雷斯暗惊，这声音来自于兰帕德，却完全不同于他所见过的阴冷低沉，而是全然爆发出怒意。

特里的声音带着呜咽，“没……什么也没干……不要再……啊！”

哑然的叫声分外凄厉，却被更狂暴的男人声音淹没：“你们做过了？不然他怎么那么好心帮你搬砖？原来你对男人也挑的啊。”

“没……真的没有……求你……”

兰帕德并没有关灯，而是刻意让室内灯火通明，在进行这样的暴行的时候，看着身下男人脸上的恐惧，感受那具身体的颤抖也能让他兴奋起来。托雷斯从一方气窗口看进去，里面的情景简直触目惊心。

床上布满了斑斑血迹，特里全身赤裸地四肢大张，双手双脚都被铁链束缚住，只能进行小范围内的无用挣扎；兰帕德穿着一身整齐的典狱长制服覆在他身上，扳过他不停扭动的头部强行接吻，床头还有三四种可怕的道具等着被加诸特里的身上。

弗兰克·兰帕德，这个曾经正直的警官已经变成真真正正的变态了。

“像你这样的货，还有资格挑三拣四？”

典狱长又勃发的欲望抵在特里的股间，蓄势待发。特里恐惧得浑身发抖，可是一点反抗的能力都没有。

托雷斯行云流水地将贴身藏着的微型麻醉枪上膛，瞄准了兰帕德。这一系列行为甚至没有经过任何思考，他只觉得如果他在再不做些什么，特里一定会就这样死掉，死在他最痛恨的地方，以这样不堪入目的方式。

他值得更好的生活，就算是死亡，也不该是这样死。

在确保万无一失后，托雷斯轻动手指。

只要扣下扳@机，兰帕德就会陷入昏迷，能让特里此番逃脱一劫。

忽然有一只手从身后握住了他的手腕，在他以为早已空无一人的黑暗回廊中，带着难以置信的力量。


	13. Chapter 13

修长的手指略施巧力地扣在托雷斯右手臂的桡骨前端，一阵沁入骨髓的酥麻如电流顺着手腕蔓延到手指尖，已经准备好扣动扳机的食指再也下不去一丁点力道，只好无力地垂下。

好在托雷斯的反应远快于常人，几乎在那只手搭上他手腕的一刻就转过半身，预备在手被制住的情形下给来人一记侧踢。

如此潇洒凌厉地出脚，却只是在空中划了一道快速而优美的弧线，最后一无所得地落地。

此时尽管面前的人安然无恙，托雷斯还是有机会出第二招。

可是他没有动，甚至每次面对眼前人时该怎样任性张扬地一再挑战他的底线都忘记得一干二净。

手腕依旧被牢牢地扼制住，无法动弹，但那扼制此时竟像是一种让人安心的缠绕，将整个略显纤瘦的手腕包裹在温暖的掌心。

连虎口处因长年练枪而磨出的茧子摩擦在腕处的肌肤都有细腻的温柔，令人忍不住流连着心甘情愿被全然制住。

在这样暗黑压抑不似人世的地方，又正在目睹这么残忍发指的一幕，却不曾料想一转身就能看到马德里多年不变的明媚艳阳，而之前的环境似乎就在这一瞬间被驱散。

托雷斯瞪着眼睛，凝视了眼前的人很久，直到眼睛都因为不眨而干涩，才轻轻地说出那个名字：“塞尔吉奥。”

拉莫斯放开手，语速快得听不出语调，“快出去，别留在这里。”

托雷斯一怔，随即说道：“不行，我得救他。”

这个“他”指的自然就是正被兰帕德折磨的特里。

“他不会有事的。你赶紧离开。”

看得出拉莫斯不想再多花时间解释，而既然他说特里不会有事，托雷斯情不自禁地就乖乖听话跟他出去。

这个男人实在是强大得连托雷斯都觉得不可思议，竟然会在零点十分妖魅一般地出现在恶魔岛，毫无征兆。

托雷斯所发出的莫尔斯码暗示的地点确实是恶魔岛。不过托雷斯一直以为他们会在1:58于恶魔岛入口处会面，却不曾料想拉莫斯早了近乎两个小时潜入了恶魔岛里！

托雷斯苦苦地思索，他到底是怎么顺利通过门口层层关卡的？

白天的时候托雷斯也存了溜进来打听关于比利亚的消息的念头，可是恶魔岛的安全系统的级别实在过高，兼用了特定词语的声音识别、人脸识别和指纹识别三种不同的门禁，他实在没有办法在短时间内得到同一位警官的这三种特征，才只好用了冠冕堂皇的方式贿赂兰帕德以取得入内的机会。现在两位警官睡了，兰帕德还在兽性大发中，可知拉莫斯用的定然不是同一种方式。

“你怎么会在这里？”

拉莫斯走得有些快，托雷斯一直跟在他身后。

拉莫斯没有回头：“我正打算你这个问题。”

托雷斯说道：“你要是不知道我在这里，怎么会来这里寻我？”

拉莫斯回答道：“我知道你在这里和你为什么在这里不是同一个问题。”

这回答简直有些像无理取闹地在玩文字游戏，可是拉莫斯从来不是一个无理取闹的人。

托雷斯直觉地感受到今晚这个长发的男人有些不一样，虽然参不透哪里不一样，但是这种异样的气场却能让他半句任性的挑衅的言语都说不出来，只能一步一步地跟着男人走在伦敦的月光里。

终于走出恶魔岛所属的伦敦郊区范围，拉莫斯却还是没有止步的意思，一言不发地前行，气氛沉默得对托雷斯像是一种折磨——曾经无论他做了什么事情，哪怕是飞天大盗或是有杀他妻子的嫌疑，男人仅限于友情范围的温柔与包容一尘不变，哪有如今天这般让他难堪？

托雷斯忍不住叫道：“塞尔吉奥。”

拉莫斯终于回过头来看他，眼神明亮得如夜间的星火，竟让托雷斯不敢直视。

他委屈，“我走不动了。”

拉莫斯望着他半晌，末了还是妥协道，“休息一会儿吧。”

伦敦的城郊交界处零星地散落着一些不够现代化的工厂，四周无人打理的杂草几乎都要漫过半高的楼层，此时此刻倒也能为坚硬的墙壁增加一点柔软舒适。托雷斯席地而坐，靠在一家不知名工厂的外墙，像是真需要休息的样子。

拉莫斯站在他身旁，高度的差距让托雷斯聊天的想法落了空。

无趣地坐了几分钟，托雷斯终于按捺不住这样的清寂，起身道：“塞尔吉奥，我……”

几个字一出口，竟然就消散在夜色中没了下文。

伶牙俐齿的能力都失去了，潜意识里有些明白拉莫斯这样是为什么，说出口的语气也像是略带讨好的解释，却因为从来没有这样处于人下地说话而连自己都觉得怪异，只好住了口。

拉莫斯侧过身望着他，眼神中的静默有如等待。

托雷斯心中是有歉意的。

印象中拉莫斯这样不温柔的时候，除去这次也只有区区一回而已——来伦敦之前他开完笑地说着要尝试和那些国际惯犯同机的滋味，电话立刻被粗鲁地挂断。他当时都以为是通讯信号除了差错，后来才知晓男人是去为他定机票了。

而这次，则是在没有和拉莫斯做任何商量的情况下一个人闯了恶魔岛。见识过恶魔岛真真正正的面貌后，才能理解此时拉莫斯为何脸色如此不善。

托雷斯想说对不起，怎奈说出的却是，“我这不是毫发无损地出来了么。”

话一出口他就后悔了。第一次如此想压抑自己嘴上不肯服软的倔强性子。

他看到拉莫斯拿出了一个很小的盒子。借着月光可以看清盒子的模样：红色的丝绒布包裹着上等木材，他远比拉莫斯更熟悉它的精致小巧与暗藏玄机。

那是装着“美人鱼的眼泪”的盒子，当日被他一并送给了拉莫斯。

拉莫斯拿出盒子的动作很温柔，托雷斯却过早地看到了盒子的样子，以至于这样温柔的慢动作对他而言更像是凌迟。

他强颜欢笑，轻描淡写，“这不是我当时送给你的么……你能一直带着，我真的很高兴啊。”

拉莫斯打开了盒子，淡淡地说道：“能一并得到你精心制作的微型窃齤听器，我也很高兴。”

拉莫斯极少会不留情面地一针见血，而这一针就像是戳到了托雷斯全身最怕痛的地方，让他连佯装笑意的力气都没有了。

沉默了一会儿，托雷斯努力着冷静问道：“你……什么时候知道的？”

“就在我们决定去伦敦的那天。”拉莫斯叹了口气，没有任何保留地回答他，“我还知道是你让诺兰先生取走克洛伊一案在马德里的档案的。”

“也是……在我们决定去伦敦的那天？”托雷斯的脸色已经有了点苍白。

“是。不过当时仅仅是推测——因为伊莉莎说诺兰先生派人来接她回伦敦的时候并没有提起档案的事情，我就猜想取走档案只是他临时的决定。而那天晚上我又发现了盒子里的窃齤听器，两者联系到一起，我才想到了这种可能。后来我拜访诺兰先生的时候证实过此事，他确实是收到了匿名信才给在半路上的下属发送信息，让他们接回伊莉莎的时候一并带回档案。”

在这个时候，他坦白得让托雷斯无言以对。

塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，这个男人如此优秀如此不可战胜，以至于托雷斯面对他的时候只剩下一点反复琢磨的诡计可以让自己有幸福的可能。而在这一刻，这点可笑的把戏诡计也被毫不留情地戳穿，他还有什么筹码可以依仗？

原来到头来，男人只是看客而已，这从来只是属于他费尔南多·托雷斯一个人的独角戏，他还一厢情愿地以为那个人会陪他一起演下去。现在好戏到了谢幕的时候，想必作为观众的男人眼中，也会带着点同情和可怜吧？

自尊心作祟到了可怕的地步，逼得托雷斯的语气竟然是出乎自己意料的平静：“是。是我设计让你来的伦敦。我就是想让你和我这个杀人犯一起被误会被归为同党，与所有人为敌，除了与我在一起无处可去。”

失去了一切才会无所畏惧。托雷斯这时候也不担心什么了，直视着拉莫斯说完了这番话。

拉莫斯望着他良久，最后轻轻叹道：“可是你并没有杀人。真相总有一天是会大白于天下的。”

托雷斯拿回拉莫斯手中的盒子，淡然道：“现在更好，不用等到总有一天了。”

内心翻涌之至以至于忘记拉莫斯是在什么情境下才坦然这一切，话语的尾音却都只能落在一个虚弱的声调上，无以为继。他羞惭地连看男人一眼的勇气都没有，回想起自己所设的局、所憧憬的未来，也只觉得讽刺得不得了。

他低头着想把刺目的红色盒子远远地抛出视野，但也明白这样只能使自己的可笑更加歇斯底里，已然发痛的手指只好将它攥得更紧。

庆幸今晚的月光不够明亮，庆幸周围无人倾听，庆幸这场笑话从始至终也只有一个施舍了他两天时间的围观者而已。

托雷斯默然转身，脑中一片空白地沿着杂草丛中的小路独自离开。他甚至感到他爱的那个男人的目光还停留在他的背脊上，可是他不敢也不想再回头，更不愿意去想那目光中有什么样的含义。

从在恶魔岛见到男人时的惊喜到此时此刻的心如死灰，竟然只有一个小时不到的时间。原来从云端瞬间落到地狱是这样的感受——他宁愿他永远在地狱里仰望着天堂可望而不可及的模样。

如果从一开始拉莫斯就揭穿他，他还不会这么难受如斯。然而事到如今，他找不到一点理由去怨恨他——拉莫斯永远能把事情做得滴水不漏，这故作不知的两天时间，也只能归结于他对他的好。

托雷斯觉得自己已经走了很远，却又像没走几步，耳边传来男人的声音如此清晰：“费尔南多。”

如果给他一秒钟思考的时间，他都不见得会停。可是男人的声音那么认真，认真到仿佛施展了魔力一样让他不能再向前一步。

托雷斯深深吸气，并未回头：“还有什么事么？”

“费尔南多，”男人又一次叫了他的名字，话语有如无可奈何的叹息，“你难道真的没有想过，在知道是你设局的情况下我跟你来了伦敦，究竟是一种怎样的象征？”

话方出口，整个世界都归于寂静了，又仿佛这视线所能及的荒郊野外就是整个世界。

托雷斯一怔，几秒后转过身，抬起低垂了许久的头，用难以置信的眼神看着拉莫斯，“你……什么意思？”

拉莫斯看着托雷斯讶异而不敢相信的眼神，只觉得好气又好笑。他从未想过眼前这人竟也会有这样的神情，拉莫斯家族二公子训人的念头开始作祟，他正色道：“你让我去捉飞天大盗，我去了；你要我愿赌服输请你吃饭，我也这么做了；你让我追查克洛伊死亡的真相，我正在追查；而你设计要我跟你来伦敦与全世界为敌这回事，虽然比较冒险，但我也没有异议。”

托雷斯闪着长睫毛瞪着他，一句话都说不出来。

“你让我做的事情，我都做了。可是你答应我的事情哪一件做到过？七年前的圣诞舞会你爽约缺席姑且不谈，而昨天早上我们分别的时候你答应过我要小心行事，最后你却去了恶魔岛这样的地方。”

被训话的那位张口结舌，“你……”可是拉莫斯说得句句在理，他根本无法反驳什么——原来就算比口舌伶俐，在关键的时候，拉莫斯还是可以赢他。

拉莫斯望着眼前人难得被噎住的模样，收敛了责备人的语气，眼神愈见幽邃：“费尔南多，我也是人。我也有心的。”

声音深沉得让托雷斯把之前发生的事情忘得一干二净，心在欣喜若狂之下微微疼痛。

他刚刚才想起来拉莫斯是在什么情况下拿出那个盒子的——不就是在他嘴硬不承认自己做了非常危险的事情的时候么！现在想来，拉莫斯当时的目的无非就是认准了他看到盒子之后的反应而要惩罚他而已，并非是发生了他所害怕的那种情况。

而在听了男人近似于表白的责备后，托雷斯竟然就像在师长面前的小学生一般，顺理成章地觉得拉莫斯这么做十分有道理，是自己做事太不计后果。

也许是因为等待了太久，付出的代价太多，当事实那么理想化地放在自己面前的时候，反而又有点不相信了。托雷斯的向来运转得很快的大脑依旧处于当机状态，“为什么……你突然说这些话……”

拉莫斯沉默了一会儿，拉起他的手走回他方才靠过的墙边，两个人一起坐下。

“你知道，我有个哥哥吧？”

托雷斯点头，“拉莫斯家族年轻有为的大公子不幸出了车祸英年早逝，整个马德里都知道。”

“不，不是这样的，”拉莫斯看着托雷斯，轻轻摇了摇头，“其实我哥哥他，并没有死，只是和家里断绝了关系。”

托雷斯错愕道：“为什么？”

这是拉莫斯第一次和人提起这段他亲眼目睹的秘密往事，也许也会是他人生中的唯一一次。他叙述得细致客观，从头至尾并未添上任何个人评述。

尘封许久的往事再一次被开启，那些触目惊心的画面尤历历在目。可是当时无论他有多惊骇，从始至终他都是一个旁观者而已，爱情是两个人的事情，兄长撕心裂肺的痛苦他不能承担分毫，只能默默地在心中烙印下整个过程，让别人悲伤成为自己的经验。

虽然整个叙述过程中拉莫斯都如他一贯的平静，但是在提及他哥哥的情人死亡之时，托雷斯能感受到左手被无意识地握紧，他没有思索地更紧地回握了他。

拉莫斯说完了八年前的结局，托雷斯沉默了许久，说道：“你现在告诉我这件事，是想跟我说什么？”

拉莫斯温柔地望着他，伸手拨开他微微挡住双眼的刘海，注视着他的眼睛：“费尔南多，我最不希望发生的事情，就是你有危险。从很久以前就是这样。”

金发的男人一点也不退缩地和他对视，“塞尔吉奥，你要知道，这件事情……再危险我都不会放弃。”

“这件事情”指的自然就是他们之间从七年前开始的缘分。

“我明白。可是我也有我的坚持……你不会知道，那一次你被逼转学而我却没办法帮你，是我第一次认识到自己是多么差劲。”男人低下头，“我一点都不够好。”

托雷斯第一次看到这个无懈可击的男人露出这样迷茫的又略带点痛苦的表情，连带着他的心都轻轻泛疼，可是他不会因此而后退哪怕一步。

“塞尔吉奥……如果你的坚持是指要为护我周全而放弃一些别的可能，那我可以告诉你，我宁愿死，也不想再看一次你和别人结婚。”

这就是费尔南多·托雷斯在爱情上的逻辑，偏要往绝路走，还要咄咄逼人地带着自己喜欢的人一起。

拉莫斯轻轻摇头，“不，其实，也不是这样。”

这句回答把托雷斯弄得有些糊涂，“什么叫做‘也不是这样’？”

拉莫斯神色复杂地说道，“其实我哥哥的事情，还远没有到结局。”

“这是……什么意思？”

“几周前我得到消息，有人看到一个长得和哥哥情人很像的人。”

托雷斯睁大眼睛，“你是说，他还活着？”

拉莫斯点头道，“很有可能。而我想哥哥应该也得到了消息，甚至已经找到了他，才会在这个时候突然回家。”

托雷斯不明白，“这之间有什么联系？他为什么要回家？”

拉莫斯神色复杂地望了他良久，终于说出了问题的关键，“费尔南多，你要明白，在没有权力之前，我什么都不能有。”

拉莫斯的一生，其实都是成长在各种不由自主里。生在豪门非他所愿；童年时优秀如他却被更为完美的哥哥掩盖了光彩，只能让人扼腕叹息；后来得到继承拉莫斯家族的机会也是因为哥哥的性向问题，权位并非他所想；再之后命中注定地遇上托雷斯，他甚至在没有弄清楚爱情是什么之前就已经在意他超越任何人，在两人的感情中他甚是被动。

他很快想明白，他要做的不该是去探究自己的性向或者是爱情的真谛，而是阻止兄长的悲剧在自己身上重演。彻底扼杀这种可能的唯一方式，就是他能统领整个拉莫斯家族，甚至在西班牙皇室面前都受到莫大的尊崇。

所以他拼命地日以夜继地让自己变得强大。继承父亲的位置、和他可能会因为政治联姻而出现的名义上的妻子和平分手，这每一件事看起来都是那么遥不可及，可是他确实在兢兢业业地努力。在他不确定他能完成一切之前，他不会给托雷斯任何不负责任的承诺从而把自己最在意的人置身于漫无休止的等待和危险中。这不是他的作风。

权力，这个从小到大他都不甚有好感的字眼，此时竟然成了幸福的必要前提。

而上天像是要把他不由自己的一生进行到底那样，在他几乎就要成功的时候，他的兄长突如其来地出现在家里。

托雷斯震惊之余很快理解了他的意思，“你的意思是，你哥哥这次回来的目的，可能也是为了保护自己的爱人而想要拥有权势？”

拉莫斯苦笑，“是啊。两件事情发生的时间实在是过于巧合，我没法不联想到一起。而且哥哥强我太多，我不愿也不会和他去争夺什么。他才是最适合继承家族的人。”

“其实也不是坏事，”拉莫斯自嘲地笑了笑，“毕竟哥哥他，不是什么反同性恋者。”

只是这么些年的努力和煎熬都是白忙一场，终究让人叹息。

他没有说，然而其中不言自明的遗憾托雷斯却懂。若是要了解一个人全依仗语言交流，要心又有什么用。

托雷斯把手覆在他柔软的长发上，修长的手指从发根摩挲到发梢，温柔得像是安慰，语言却略带揶揄：“那你承认自己也是同性恋？”

“我不知道。费尔南多。我只知道，这个世界上，我在乎你比其他任何人都多得多。”

这个世界上，我在乎你比其他任何人都多得多。

当这句话揉着伦敦郊外夜晚潮湿而干净的空气进入托雷斯耳朵时，托雷斯反而比想象中要平静得多。并不是因为等待期许了太久让整颗心都变得麻木——等这个人，他永远不会觉得过于漫长，以至于蹉跎了岁月；而是这看似令人惊喜答案，其实在诸多细节中早已呼之欲出，只是未得确认。

男人虽然对每个人都仁至义尽，但是仔细想来，却是有很多反常的细枝末节是无法用他天性如此所解释的。

那个告诉他婚讯的夜晚男人在他家喝到几乎有了醉意的原因；那个夜晚之后两人心照不宣地断开了联络的原因；在克洛伊·诺兰死后所有证据都指向他而他仍旧敢单枪匹马闯入拉莫斯豪宅的原因；男人明明可以将他绳之于法却放纵他逃走的原因；早知伦敦之行出自于他的设计却依然故作不知地启程的原因；以及今夜男人竟然破天荒地有了怒意的原因。

所有种种的无法解释，都指向了一个答案，或许正是潜意识里早知如此，托雷斯才会一次又一次地挑战男人的底线却能确保自己全身而退。

在拉莫斯面前，托雷斯什么都敢说，都敢做，可是最想问的那个问题几次话到嘴边，却还是畏惧会出现那种百分之一的可能，却步地不敢前行。

塞尔吉奥，你是不是，很喜欢我。

而事到如今，这个问题已经没有问出口的必要。

拉莫斯揉揉他的头发，并不是故意要在这个时候煞风景：“现在几点了？”

托雷斯看了下手表，“一点五十五分。”又笑着补充了句，“估计现在杰拉德警官已经在伦敦眼那里布满人手想要将我们活捉归案了。”

拉莫斯的心情并未因此而轻松，他正色道：“费尔南多，能不能答应我一件事？”

“嗯？是什么？”

“下一次，无论什么情况，都不要拿自己的安危开玩笑。”

拉莫斯大概永远不会忘记在发现托雷斯暗语里所指的地点是指恶魔岛那一刻的如同被雷击中的感觉。明知他时时刻刻在危险之中却无法立即去把他从那里拖出来，这种无能为力的挫败感，他不想再经历第三次。

托雷斯看着他，郑重地点了点头，“好。不过你也要答应我一件事。”

“洗耳恭听。”

“塞尔吉奥，你去睡一会儿。”

拉莫斯微微一怔，随即道，“费尔南多……”

托雷斯学着他数落自己得到模样一字一句：“前天早上为了赶飞机加上叫醒我应该六点左右就起床了，再过四个小时也是六点。这样一算，塞尔吉奥，你已经不眠不休了四十四个小时。”

“……”

托雷斯望着他微笑，“休息一会儿吧，到六点，还有四个小时时间。我会保护你。”

就像你一直在保护我那样。


	14. Chapter 14

拉莫斯再次睁眼正好是四个小时之后。长久的特工生活使得他在睡眠期间都有极其强烈的时间意识，精准不亚于如约而至的温柔晨曦。

金色的清光带着略微的寒意，薄如蝉翼地延展在方才苏醒的身体上，唤醒了还眷恋于休憩的每一部分机体。对普通人来说，可能四个小时的睡眠聊胜于无，然而对于拉莫斯这样每当有任务便会不眠不休好几个晚上的特殊职业者来说，这点时间足够让他精神充沛地再支撑上一整天。

驱散身上最后一点寒意的是入眼的跃动的金色。那朵金色的主人正百无聊赖地刷着手机，表情也显得若无其事，好像他们现在面对的仅仅是一个必定会有解的侦探游戏一样。

“费尔南多。早安。”

托雷斯停止了刷新闻，抬起头看着他，莞尔道，“早安。”

“一夜没睡，辛苦你了。”

托雷斯无所谓地摇了摇手机，轻笑道，“一夜没睡的可不止我。猜猜还有哪三类人？”

一大早就玩猜谜，从托雷斯的角度看，这是对人是否清醒得彻底的最好考量，虽然打从一开始就有了难不倒拉莫斯的觉悟。

拉莫斯沉吟道，“第一类自然是伦敦警方。你昨天用那组莫尔斯码给杰拉德设了套，想必他半夜带人去伦敦眼抓你，却扑了个空；第二……应该是记者，你刚才一直在刷手机，很大的可能是杰拉德追捕你未成的消息已经被各路媒体知道，从而登上新闻。”

托雷斯点点头，微笑仍旧不变，“那第三方呢？”

拉莫斯沉默了一会儿，压低了声音说道：“军情六处。”随即苦笑，“现在记者真是无孔不入啊，英国特工的行动，居然也能被抓拍到。”

托雷斯敛起笑容，“不是记者无孔不入，是军情六处行动得太匆忙，以致于暴露了行踪……这下英国ZF得想着如何收场了——毕竟这些抓拍的照片几乎落实了恶魔岛的存在。”

拉莫斯没有说话，伸手接过托雷斯的手机，认真地检视着屏幕上虽然模糊但仍可辨认出女子曼妙身形的照片。

军情六处A1组组长，伊莲娜·琴。拉莫斯不止认识，两人还是好友。

托雷斯叹了口气，“我需要一个解释。”

拉莫斯沉默了一会儿，说道，“是我找了她，告诉她恶魔岛现在有犯人流落在外的消息并给了她大卫·比利亚的照片。”

“那……”托雷斯有点害怕继续问下去，他隐约明白等待他的是一个如何的答案，思维却抢先于心，“那为什么军情六处行动得如此匆忙，甚至会给记者抓拍到？”

能让琴小姐直接带着组员三更半夜就奔往恶魔岛的事情，绝非是为了一个大卫·比利亚那么简单，他们完全可以等到第二天再行动，届时人员将更为充足，也更易于管理，抓捕到人的希望更大些。

“因为，”拉莫斯闭了闭眼，“她收到我的消息后先去储物中心取了能开恶魔岛门的钥匙，准备今天白天就行动。”他望了一眼尚不完整的旭日，“然而昨天晚上，那把综合了各种识别功能且存储着电子密钥的钥匙却不见了。这就是她夜闯恶魔岛的原因。”

托雷斯睁了睁眼睛，声音几乎有些发颤，“塞尔吉奥……你……现在这把钥匙……”

他不敢再说下去，因为已然知晓了答案。

拉莫斯的声音却平静得多，这世界上一直以来就很少能有让他慌乱的事情，“这把钥匙现在在我身上。”

是他从信任他的好友手中偷走了如此重要的一把钥匙，不曾犹豫分毫，只因那是唯一可以立即潜入恶魔岛的方法。

这样一来，拉莫斯是如何破解这层层密码进入恶魔岛的以及昨晚他能确信倍受凌虐的约翰·特里将会逃脱恶魔的手心的原因，统统都被这个可怕的事实所解释了。

他窃取了整个伦敦最关键的钥匙，这个最关键之后甚至没有之一。

托雷斯却不知道该说什么，或者需要说什么，他从未如此清楚无误地了解，这个深不可测的男人是真的在乎他，甚至比凌晨一点至两点那段几乎使他晕眩的对话发生的时候更清楚明白得多，而大脑也比那时候更为空无一物。

他动了动嘴唇，不知所言地叫他的名字，“塞尔吉奥。”

“嗯？”男人依旧温柔地看着他，“什么？”

托雷斯回过神，只好以一句不是玩笑的玩笑轻描淡写心中的惊涛骇浪，“你这是要辜负多少红颜。克洛伊小姐、伊丽莎白小姐、还有这位琴小姐……”

拉莫斯别过眼，语气里尽是苦涩，“我也不想的。”

他是真的对她们有愧，却又真的别无他法。

然而这个时候却不是适合愧疚的时候，也不是探讨两人之间有多么情深意重的时候。托雷斯适时地转了话题，“我们现在该怎么办？”

“我昨天去了制药厂。是伊莉莎带我去的。”

托雷斯冷笑了一声，“她竟然没有阻止你？”

“她原本是想我推迟一天再去。但是我坚持要去，她也没有办法。”

“然后有没有发生什么？”

拉莫斯揉了揉眉心，“确实有几名员工认错了人，唤她‘诺兰总裁’。但这构不成证据，毕竟她真的和克洛伊很像。”

“所以现在除了找到大卫·比利亚作人证以及我们自己去发掘制药厂的猫腻外，无路可走？”

拉莫斯叹道，“恐怕比利亚先生的神智已经无法恢复正常了……所以我们只有一个选择。”

通往市区的路程不算短也不算长，趁着这段时间，托雷斯问出了心中的疑惑。

“塞尔吉奥，你真的觉得是伊丽莎白杀了她的姐姐？可有证据？”

“是否是她杀了克洛伊尚不知晓，但是那种奇怪成分的药以及从恶魔岛抽人当试验品的事情应该与她脱不了干系。记得克洛伊说过她在接手企业之后曾经因为学业的关系停留在美国半年，修完了一年修完的硕士学位。然而查看公司的记录，并没有总裁小姐长时间离职的记载。昨天趁着去公司参观的时间询问公司里的人，也没人知道此事。”

“你是说伊丽莎白趁着这段时间鸠占鹊巢，伪装成她的姐姐控制公司？”托雷斯托着下巴若有所思，“可是聪明如克洛伊大小姐，岂会不知道？就算是在进修学业，也不会对公司的事情不管不顾吧？”

拉莫斯叹气，“这件事情，恐怕克洛伊不仅知道，还是得了她的许可的。”

托雷斯惊讶地挑眉，“为什么？如果有事要离职，找人代理理事确实很合理，何必让自己的妹妹伪装成自己？”

拉莫斯揉了揉眉心，不无心痛与惋惜，“如果你有一个命不长久的妹妹，那么无论她提什么要求，有理的或是无理的，你都不会拒绝她。”

即使是在叙述一个有关于杀害他未婚妻以及陷害他所爱人的女子，谈及生命消逝这样的事情，拉莫斯的语气依然意味深长得极具公正性。

“……命不长久……这是什么意思？”面对这个每一句话都有惊人信息量的男人，托雷斯沮丧地发现自己所能做的唯有不停发问。

“昨天我去拜访诺兰先生宅邸的时候带了摄像头，我们平时工作时所用的那种。借着参观的因由我用它扫描了整座大宅，回来之后仔细看其中内容，大多数都没什么用，不想却发现了伊莉莎的病危通知书。”

那一刻拉莫斯才明白，原来伊丽莎白那种病态的苍白不是因为娇弱无力才显得病态，而是原本就是一种病。

话至此，两人已然行至伦敦的市中心。一贯的大雾天气并未因为这一天的非比寻常而有所破例，反而晨雾比起拉莫斯刚醒时分更为浓重了些。时间还早，广场上尚未有熙攘成群的上班族，而不眠不休的电视墙早已在播报当夜发生的新闻。

从杰拉德扑空伦敦眼到恶魔岛的存在以及典狱长兰帕德的发指行径被揭露，每一条都在拉莫斯的预料之中。

托雷斯懒得夸奖他，走到一栋大楼前，望着楼顶：“就是这里。”

制药厂。这个名义上将会属于塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，而拉莫斯却对它除了表面上的那些一无所知的地方。更可笑的是，现在他不得不用盗贼的方式和一个真正的盗贼一起一探其中究竟。

托雷斯眯了眯眼，嘴角微挑，“一分四十秒。”

“什么？”拉莫斯难得没有跟上他的节奏。

“我破坏这楼的保安系统只需要一分四十秒。”

毕竟说到底还是普通的公司，破坏最外层的保安系统比起前几日托雷斯夜闯的警局更为简单，与恶魔岛的更是无法相提并论。在第一分三十六秒的时候，两人已经顺利骗过保安的眼睛，进入楼里。

保安室一共十一台监控，由于使用的是过时的电路系统，托雷斯轻而易举地将时间定格，在他这恶劣的破坏行为被发现之前保安所看见的都将是一尘不变的画面。

平心而论，制药厂的楼层设计风格略显诡异，回旋式的走廊与手枪式的房间结构并存，每一楼层楼与别的楼层有脱不了干系的相似之处，却又不尽然相同，寻常人走上个两三楼也就失去了方向感，犹如身处迷宫中而不自知。

当然，除了拉莫斯和托雷斯这两名不请自来的不速之客，以往有幸光临此处的莫过于商人和前来参观的政府机关，全无记挂方向的必要，自然也就没有意识到这栋制药厂的独特。

“塞尔吉奥，”走马观花地爬到七楼，托雷斯忍不住说道，“我总觉得，这里的最北，比起一楼的最北要靠南些……但也只是感觉，你看，那些北边的办公室和一楼的保安室房间形状完全不一样。”

过目不忘的绝技也许只是传奇小说里的妄谈，但对于托雷斯来说，一楼和七楼同一处踏上楼梯之时所见北边墙壁的距离有可观的差距这一事实可以令他立即想起一楼的楼层布局。

“我也感觉到了。如果是这样，”拉莫斯微一沉吟，“那就难办了。”

“嗯？怎么说。”

“如果这栋药厂确实有暗房并如你所言，那一定是一个从一楼至顶楼渐次拓宽的暗房，而进行实验的房间势必在顶楼，一楼余下的那些空间大概只够放个升降梯罢了。”

托雷斯点了点头，示意他继续说。

“而伊丽莎白在职这些日子，包括她伪装成克洛伊的半年期间这栋大楼都没有大肆装修的记载，也就是说这暗室是在克洛伊在位的期间，甚至是诺兰先生开创制药厂的期间就有了。且不论它最初之时是是用来干什么的--毕竟追溯到那个年代参杂了不可忽视的历史因素只会让事情变得复杂，知道它存在的人除了那些根本不知道身份的实验人员和可怜的被实验者，也只有诺兰先生、克洛伊和伊丽莎白。”

托雷斯思索了一下，接过他的话：“伊丽莎白当然不会自己告诉我们。克洛伊已经死了，而诺兰先生也不会做出不利于他唯一的、不久将于人世的女儿的事情。”

拉莫斯赞许地看着他，正欲再次开口，托雷斯眼角微挑，“这恐怕只是你所说的‘难办’原因其一。”

这下拉莫斯没有再说话的必要了。

“其二，就是这样的结构使得暗室的唯一入口只能在一楼，而一楼有两个保安四处巡视，现在时间也不富足，可能我们要空手而归。”

拉莫斯微笑：“本来我确实是这么想的。”

托雷斯瞪了他一眼，“那现在呢？”

“有个地方我们也许该去一次。”

“哪里？”

“伊丽莎白的办公室。”

作为代理总裁，伊丽莎白小姐的大多数时间应该还是在自己的办公室，要向那些非法行为的执行者发号施令也得通过自己的电脑，也许破译伊丽莎白的电脑密码就能得到他们想要的信息。

伊丽莎白的办公室在十楼，托雷斯原本还准备了一根铁丝以对付她办公室的锁，然而电子密码锁上由于被按下的次数太多而掉漆的那些数字实在太过明显，稍一组合，便很容易看出是她在自己的生日上每位加了1作为开门密码。

办公室布置得干净简洁，仅仅有办公桌、复印机、饮水机以及废纸篓。

复印机的款式算不上很新，是几年前的流行水准。

金属的废纸篓边缘有些难辨的被烧焦的痕迹，如果仔细看里面还有些被烧成灰的纸片的残骸，零零落落的边角犹是未被焚毁的白色。

电脑的开机密码与门锁电子密码相同。如果不是连续多次尝试伊丽莎白最近编辑过的那些文档的密码引起计算机报错以及因此呼啸而来的警铃声，托雷斯几乎以为能证明伊丽莎白有罪的证据已经唾手可得。

遗憾的是警铃不仅仅属于大楼保卫处的告警声，还有隐约可辨的警车声。这凛然不断的声音预示着伦敦警方倾巢而出，只为抓捕费尔南多·托雷斯。

托雷斯不在乎自己是不是被冤枉，可是眼前还有一个人，他是怎样都不想连累到他，尽管在此之前他表现出的一直是一副“就算下地狱也要拖着你陪我”的样子。

依照当下的情况，伊丽莎白的文档设置了六位密码，最快的破译密码软件也需要十五分钟，而伦敦警方三分钟后就会到达楼下。

他已经没有时间去思考怎样做才是最合理的。他不能让任何人看到拉莫斯和他一起在这个鬼地方，这只能招致百口莫辩的罪状，洗脱嫌疑也更成了痴心妄想。

脑海中排布了各种后果，托雷斯心中整理了一番，依旧是他与拉莫斯被一起抓现行这情况最为不妙。

他也不想这样，费尽心机地与那人再一起，却仍旧避免不了这样的结局，亦或是，过程中不可或缺的一步——可是哪怕是这样他也不愿意。

然而总有不得已而为之的时候，他一生中已经经历过那些关于亲情、关于性向的身不由己，其实也不差这一次。

电脑旁的男人全神贯注地注视着数字不断跳动的液晶屏，托雷斯看着那张让他心动不已的侧脸，不得不俯首服输——他那么喜欢他，却还是捉摸不透这个时候那男人在想些什么。

所以他也只好整理了一下自己的头发使自己不负那“最美的逃犯”的盛名，向外走去。

“费尔南多，你去哪里？”

“明知故问。”

男人走过来拉住他的手臂，“你别去。”

托雷斯微微一笑，转身道，“然后呢？等他们冲上来把我们绳之以法？”他侧过头，饶有兴趣地对拉莫斯的答案拭目以待，“我想收到警报后楼里的所有监控设施都会被那两个保安重启，那个漏洞在程序重启了之后是没有用的。也就是说就算我们现在一起逃走，监控里会留下我和你在一起的画面。”

托雷斯极少有机会能让男人哑口无言，赶上了这次，在这种情况下他心中竟然还能有些得意。

拉莫斯看着他，眉头轻蹙，却没有说话。

托雷斯以为他同意了，试图挣脱他抓住自己手臂的手，不过并没有成功。

“现在的唯一方法就是我从这里到楼下保安室干掉那两个保安，再破坏一次电路，接着与伦敦兢兢业业的JC们撞个正着，让他们把我带走。”他意味深长地停顿了一下，“这样你才能走。”

拉莫斯并没有正面对这个方案作出任何评价，声音沉了下去，“你昨天答应过我，不会再拿自己作赌注。”

托雷斯扬着嘴角，语气不无嘲讽：“那你让我拿什么做赌注？去赌伊丽莎白的密码会在六位数的前百分之五里？”他讥诮地看了一眼计算机屏幕，“你自己也觉得可笑吧？”

这话像是起了些作用，拉莫斯方才还紧紧抓住他的手终于松开，算是放行。

在楼梯口的时候托雷斯再次转身看男人，“塞尔吉奥，你为何不肯承认——其实你只是输了呢，伊丽莎白也好，伦敦警方也好，你暂时赢不了他们。认输对你来说就那么难？”

他说这话的时候神态骄傲，仿佛拉莫斯的这场失败对于他来说根本就是喜闻乐见，或者原本就是。

拉莫斯并不打算回答这个问题：“自己保重。”

正如同每一次望着托雷斯远去的背影，拉莫斯总不可自抑制地感到深深无力。

他哪里是怕认输，若非要争个输赢，七年前以及如今他们若有似无的较量中他早已输的一败涂地，一颗心算是完全被控制了，只差以身相许。

他只是怕失去他。七年前也好，现在也罢——只怕现在是更胜以前。

托雷斯对自己的办事效率历来颇为自信，远远望见杰拉德警官从警车上走下时，他已经顺利让两名彪形保安小憩片刻并再次屏蔽了楼里的监控。

做完这两件事，他好似再也没有后顾之忧，轻轻抹去额头细密的汗珠，款款走向严肃正直的警官大人。

每一步都走得小心翼翼却坚定无比。就好像片刻之前那道留在他背后的目光还带有源源不绝的能量一样。那是他曾经灰暗破败生命里唯一的火种，在远不可及的岁月里他依然可以循着那点光芒和温暖前行，何况今日这火种已近在咫尺，就算是通往地狱的路也能触摸得到希望。

他抛不得，放不下，那是他的电，他的光，只要他是费尔南多·托雷斯，他就不能不去想和塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯在一起。 

”杰拉德警官，又见面了。”托雷斯好整以暇地朝他微笑，并无一丝魅惑之色，却也美的动人。

显然杰拉德不吃这一套：”费尔南多 托雷斯，你被捕了。”

托雷斯主动伸出手让他把自己铐上：”这次可别弄错了手铐。”

同样的错误，杰拉德自然不会一犯再犯，更何况这次拉莫斯不在托雷斯身侧。

在被推攘着上警车的时候，托雷斯几乎以为事情就会按照这样的轨迹走下去，他需要被监禁着等待那人收集完证据帮他洗脱冤屈，也许是一两天，也许会很久，又或许......伊丽莎白棋高一招，谁说不可能呢。

接着他就听见身后穿来的脚步声，要不是那声”杰拉德警官请留步”让他确认确实是拉莫斯无误，他都以为自己出现了幻听。

拉莫斯从隐藏着惊心秘密的制药厂走来，迎着一众人惊诧与怀疑的目光，他步履从容，嘴角犹带着三分令人安心的笑意。

杰拉德不知在想什么，由着那人又走了一会儿，皱着眉上前，“拉莫斯先生，你刚才可是也在制药厂？”

“不错。”

“和费尔南多·托雷斯在一起？”

“也没错。”

托雷斯抿着唇神色紧张地看着这两个欧洲年轻一代的风云人物对话。他尚未理解拉莫斯究竟为什么这时候要出来，理智若他都不得不猜想，莫非真是奇迹出现，那个六位数的密码已经被破解？

杰拉德眉头皱的更紧，语气僵硬毫不留情，“如果是这样，那我也只好将你和费尔南多·托雷斯先生一起带走。”

拉莫斯闻言并不着急，不动声色地说道，“不知杰拉德警官带走我们是为了克洛伊被杀一案还是为了我们今天私闯药厂？”

“都是。”

“如果我说，我已经有了另一个嫌疑人犯罪的证据，而我今番来此就是为了取证呢？”

考虑到拉莫斯的身份与职业，杰拉德沉吟了一会儿，说道，“那可以另当别论。”

“好。”拉莫斯拿出一块硬盘，“我想这里面的证据应该足够了。”

它看上去的的确确就是一块普通得不能再普通的硬盘，阳光的照耀下金属的外壁反射出刺目的光芒，仿佛这样就能遮掩了属于它的密密麻麻的0和1所传递的罪恶。

“这……”托雷斯在一旁不由得惊呼出声，难道他竟在无法获得密码的情况下取出了伊丽莎白电脑的硬盘？且不说警局是否会冒着得罪诺兰家族人的危险调动人力去破一块在拉莫斯口中是“证据”的硬盘，万一伊丽莎白并没有把证据放在其中，到时候就绝无生路了。

其实伊丽莎白心思缜密，后来的调查使得托雷斯和拉莫斯确认，她的确把自己办公室电脑上的致罪数据删的干净，并无残留。换而言之当时托雷斯和拉莫斯就算运气好到解开那个六位密码也是毫无作用的，文档里根本什么都没有。当然，这是后话。

这算是兵行险招？托雷斯敛起讶异的表情暗暗思忖，他完全没必要冒这个险。除非他已经凿实硬盘里的那些数据是什么……可是这样为何不直接用手机对着屏幕拍照而要大费周章地取出硬盘呢？

杰拉德虽然没有身临他们的清晨行动，也把前因后果猜了个七七八八，他看着硬盘，“拉莫斯先生难道是想动用警力帮你找所谓的犯罪证据？”

“不，这块硬盘里的任何文件都直接可以打开，不需要密码。”

杰拉德眯了眯眼，显然这句话在他的意料之外。哪有一个正常的罪犯会把藏有自己犯罪证据的文件赤裸裸的放在外面而不进行加密的？

托雷斯也有同样的疑惑……刚才他们都破解了好几分钟密码无果了，为何拉莫斯会说硬盘里的文件都不需要密码？除非——托雷斯蓦然想起——这不是同一块硬盘！

伊丽莎白的办公室废纸篓有被烧成灰烬的纸片的残余，也就是说那些药品的成分或者某些协议以纸制品的形式存在于这个世界上过，这样一来，有一样东西必不可缺。

那台复印机。

每一台复印机，只要不是过于低等的，都会有一块硬盘，存储量达到几十G，无须担心任何被复印过的文件不在它的记忆之中。

而它的记忆如今在拉莫斯的掌心。


	15. Chapter 15

在核对了硬盘里的那些资料以及克洛伊胃里的成分后，伦敦警方立即以谋杀罪、私造药物罪起诉了伊丽莎白。

两罪并罚已是死罪，更何况她还有用活人做实验的嫌疑。只是比利亚生死不明，不知所踪，无法现身作证。伊丽莎白重症缠身了无生意，对罪行供认不讳。

伊丽莎白最后一次走过拉莫斯身边的时候忽然展颜微笑。

这并不是什么善意的笑容，她的声音轻若蚊鸣，细细听来却冷得彻骨。

她眼神迷离，似是痛苦又似是在隐忍，苍白的脸上却洋溢欢乐的神情，一字一句地对男人说：“姐夫，其实我并没有杀我姐姐。你，信吗？”

伊丽莎白睁着美丽的眼睛细细地端详男人的神情，良久点头，“不错，我还以为这个消息会让姐夫大惊失色。”

拉莫斯疏离地笑笑，“我何必信你。”

伊丽莎白也不恼，从胸口抽出一张纸递到拉莫斯的手里，纸张犹带着年轻女性胸口肌肤令人动容的柔软和温度。

末了她转身，留给他一句：“诺兰家的女子怎么会容你就这样遗忘。”

她说这话的时候不像往日带有疾病的虚弱阴郁，语气平和，拉莫斯想她这时候的神情应该也是傲然的。

他打开了纸。

纸上空白一片。

托雷斯皱眉：“她这是要你猜什么？你信她？”

拉莫斯若有所思地用指腹摸索着纸上的划痕。这张纸一点都不平整。

“那天，”他缓缓开口，语气有些沉重，“我看过她死亡时的婚礼录像，只有伊莉莎不在场。如果不是伊莉莎杀了她……”他说到一半，不再说下去。

“那不就是我这个不速之客？”托雷斯挑了挑眉。

拉莫斯摇头，“我不是这个意思。”

托雷斯转身走进街边的便利店，出来的时候手里拿着一支铅笔。

拉莫斯迟疑了一下，随即接过铅笔，用笔尖的侧面轻轻涂抹着白纸。

不一会儿，纸面周围都被涂黑，只有白色的浅淡痕迹浮现，不难辨认这是一句话。

是塞尔吉奥杀了我。

“这是……”拉莫斯竟也难以维持往日的处变不惊，深深吸气，“是克洛伊的字迹。”

托雷斯惊骇地看着他：“是你杀了她？”话一出口才意识到自己这一问毫无逻辑，“这不可能。”

拉莫斯当然没有杀害他的未婚妻。

他眯着眼睛重新拿起纸，将纸曝晒于艳阳之下。纸上的字明显是用尖锐的指甲划出的，像极了穷途末路的受害者在知自己求生无望之时发出的死亡讯息，带着渴望世人为自己报仇的诉求。

每一眼都像是一种难忍的煎熬，但拉莫斯还是在看。

那些尖锐的痕迹，就像是一笔一划地刻画在拉莫斯的心尖上，犹如振动不断往复，直至鲜血淋漓。

“这是……”托雷斯直觉自己不想知道答案，问出两个字后便闭了口。

“这是伊丽莎白写的。模仿了她姐姐的字迹。”

“你的意思是她当时想杀了她姐姐之后嫁祸给你？”

“嗯。”

“那最后她为何放弃这个计划？”

拉莫斯忽然缄默不语。

他闭着眼睛仰起头，不愿去猜想克洛伊那时候所做的决定，可是些潜意识里所推理的东西却忽然幻化为一幕幕逼着人直面的镜头，如冬日飞雪纷涌而至，避之不及。

托雷斯还在等他的答案。无论多久他都会等。

“克洛伊是自杀的。她在身中迷药之时已经知道伊丽莎白要嫁祸给我的计划。”拉莫斯望了一眼托雷斯，神情无悲无喜，像是整个人瞬间空洞了，“而最后的结果是，她死亡的那个时刻，所有来参加婚礼的人都可以证明我在宴会厅。”

托雷斯愕然。

一个女人要多大的勇气与果决，才能在神志不清的时候坚定信念，将刀刺进自己的身体终止自己的生命。

只是为了彻底杜绝一个男人被陷害为杀人凶手的可能。

他耳边忽然又回想起伊丽莎白的最后一句话。

“诺兰家的女子怎么会容你就这样遗忘。”


	16. Chapter 16

拉莫斯离开伦敦的前一天去城郊墓园看了克洛伊。

他牵着身边人的手，根据园区地图找到了自己曾经的未婚妻安眠的地点。

距离她下葬已经有一段时日， 拉莫斯不由得庆幸守墓人兢兢业业得很，当日葬礼来者甚多，数捧鲜花被留在克洛伊墓碑之前，如今竟连一片残破花瓣都未留下。

如此甚好。

这也是拉莫斯今天未带一物来的原因。

鲜花再艳终究枯败。一想到克洛伊身旁有凋零的碎花与残枝，拉莫斯就觉得无法忍受。

这是多么不适合她。她该永远是美丽的，鲜艳的，智慧的，灵动的。就算是长眠也是一样。

拉莫斯穿着古朴的黑色西装，蹲在克洛伊墓碑前默默无言。此时此境，唯一跳脱于黑白色彩之外的，唯有身边人露在黑色连帽衫之外的一簇金色刘海。

他忽然低下头，神色极为痛苦：“克洛伊，对不起。连这最后的安宁，我都没法给你。”

他说得轻声，能听得清晰的唯有身边人与克洛伊而已。然而墓园里风波不染的氛围却蓦然在这一刻有了变化。

大批的人从外面涌入，训练有素，全副武装， 却不是来自于任何一国的公职人员。

拉莫斯笑了笑，不曾转身，“父亲。如此倾巢全出，家族的实力毫无保留，这样真的没关系么。”

身后传来苍老的、不容置疑的声音：“你如果心中真的还有家族，就把身边的人留下，跟我回去。”

拉莫斯终于转过了身，凝视着自己的父亲，“我恐怕回不去了。”

亲手斩断父亲对自己最后一点希望，拉莫斯不忍心看父亲脸上布满震惊与失望的表情，闭上了眼睛，“我这一生不会负一个人。”

“所以你为了一个男人，就要辜负我对你的期望，辜负整个家族？”老人的声音因为震怒而颤抖起来，最后几乎要咆哮，“我不允许！”

“我没有想要辜负。”拉莫斯轻声说道，“是您没有给我们退路。一入伦敦起您就有眼线关注着我们的一举一动，却事事留给我们空间，没有下手，我竟然还幻想是您对多年前那件事有了悔意。现在看来，呵……”

“那是因为我不能容忍自己儿子担上‘与男人有染，并且包庇杀人犯’之名。”

“所以父亲才能一直沉得住气，直到我们找到真凶为他洗脱冤屈才出现。”拉莫斯接着父亲的话，不见丝毫慌乱。

“不错。今天不容有失。”

“父亲手下的都是精英人士，再加上以寡敌众，”拉莫斯摇着头苦笑，“恐怕毫无胜算啊。”

“你知道就好。为父知你向来说话算话，只要你允诺不再和这个人见面，我留他在这个世界上。”说着毫不留情地指向拉莫斯从头至尾牵着的手都未放开过的那人，几乎想用颤抖的手指戳死这个害自己儿子变成同性恋的男人。

言下之意，如若拉莫斯要坚持，只会枉送了身边人的性命而已。毕竟在拉莫斯家族势力面前，两个人的力量太过渺小了。

拉莫斯思索了很久之后抬头：“只要我不和他再见面，您真的会放过他？并且不再追杀我所爱的人？”

“君子一言。我若说话不算数，也太对不起拉莫斯这个姓氏。”

“好。我答应您。”

拉莫斯终于放开了一直紧握的身边人的手。

与此同时，托雷斯正在一架飞往意大利小镇的航班上。

航班的服务与硬件设施都很不错，唯一值得诟病的就是免费的午餐。

不过既然是免费，自然就不能要求太多。

四周的乘客大多两两成行，有恋人，也有朋友或是同事关系的。欢声笑语虽为了不影响环境而降低了许多分贝，却也能入了托雷斯极其敏感的耳朵。

在这样的气氛下难免寂寞。

而人世间最值得品味的寂寞，莫过于将与挚爱之人携手一生前的独自等待。


End file.
